


Fictober 2020

by Sheyshen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, GreedFall (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Multi, Sorry for all the tags I didn't stick to just one pair for the whole month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Collection of fictober prompts for 2020:Day 1: Swtor / Lyra/DocDay 2: WoW / Shey/VarianDay 3: Mass Effect / mShenkoDay 4: WoW / Kieran/AularaDay 5: Dragon Age 2 / FenhawkeDay 6: Swtor / Lyra/DocDay 7: Swtor / Kara/Arcann/TheronDay 8: Swtor / Kurana/Andronikos, Shey/TorianDay 9: Swtor / Ren/VinnDay 10: WoW / Shey/VarianDay 11: Greedfall / DS/KurtDay 12: Mass Effect / Scott/GilDay 13: Swtor / Koren/TreyDay 14: Mass Effect / mShenkoDay 15: Swtor / Kara/Arcann/TheronDay 16: WoW / Shey/VarianDay 17: Greedfall / DS/KurtDay 18: Swtor / Kara/Arcann/TheronDay 19: WoW / platonic - Shey/AnduinDay 20: Swtor / Ava/JonasDay 21: Swtor / Kyri/ArnDay 22: Swtor / Lyra/DocDay 23: Dragon Age / Rana/AlistairDay 24: Mass Effect / mShenkoDay 25: WoW / Kieran/AularaDay 26: WoW / Kieran/AularaDay 27: WoW / Shey/VarianDay 28: Swtor / Kara/Arcann/TheronDay 29: Mass Effect / mShenkoDay 30: Swtor / Kara/Arcann/TheronDay 31: WoW / Shey/Varian
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Andronikos Revel/Female Sith Inquisitor, Arcann/Female Smuggler (Star Wars), Arcann/Theron Shan/Female Smuggler, Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Arn Peralun, Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Fenris/Female Hawke, Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Jonas Balkar/Female Imperial Agent, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall), Male Bounty Hunter/Male Sith Warrior, Theron Shan/Female Smuggler, Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s), Vinn Atrius/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Kudos: 17





	1. “No, come back!“

Prompt: “No, come back!“  
Fandom: SWTOR (Star Wars the Old Republic)  
Pairing: Jedi Knight/Doc

-

Night had come sooner than Lyra had expected, this was only the second day she had been on the planet and wasn’t used to the short days and long nights just yet. Hopefully, they would finish this mission quickly and they wouldn’t have to. But with how things had gone so far she doubted she’d be so lucky.

The darkness settled quickly, the light from her lightsabers being the only illumination as she and doc made their way along the path they had been walking along, taking care not to trigger any traps that could be hidden along the main roadway.

She glanced back at her partner, her husband, and noticed him falling back a little. Slowing she gave him a chance to catch up, he gave her a teasing smirk as he fell into step with her.

“Everything went dark before I had a chance to adjust. Good thing you’re here to light the way.” He winked at her earning a chuckle.

“Glad I’m just so radiant that I light up the room.” She bumped the back of her hand against his, a small act of affection that she could do without letting go of her saber.

He grinned, “more than even that gorgeous if you’re not careful you could light up the world.”

“I’ll be sure to be careful to not blind anyone.” She teased. A slight movement caught her eye but whatever moved in the pitch blackness outside the ring of light that surrounded them was gone quickly. Debating a moment Lyra handed one of her lightsabers to her husband. “Here, Arch, this might help.”

“Thank you.” He said as he took the blade and held it before him, extending it out into the darkness that surrounded them.

They continued along, being careful, Lyra was especially watchful for the thing she had spotted. The locals had excellent night vision, a race that was more active in the night hours of the planet than the day, so even without the lightsabers the pair would’ve been spotted way before either would’ve realized the danger. But there was nowhere nearby they could set up camp, so even with the risks, they continued on.

Lyra’s chest plate could take a blaster bolt or two without doing more than knocking the wind out of her, but aside from that and her gauntlets, she was unarmored and for once regretting her habit of wearing no pants or boots. Doc, on the other hand, was only lightly armored, his vest was thick leather and the blue duster had a lining in it that worked well for protection from knives, but against most blasters, it wasn’t much help.

She took a defensive stance when she saw the mystery figure skirting along the edges of their light, putting herself in front of doc. He noted this and drew his blaster, still holding out the lightsaber for illumination. Again the figure skirted close and this time Lyra took a quick step toward it, bringing her saber forward.

The light washed over the figure, smaller than she had thought, and her breath caught in her throat when she realized it was a child. A scared child looking up at her, their eyes wide, catlike pupils nearly discs narrowing quickly as they adjusted to the sudden change in light.

“Oh.” Lyra lowered her saber.

“A kid?” Doc stood by her side, blaster still in hand but hidden behind his wife.

“Looks like it.” She smiled at the little one, “it’s alright, we won’t hurt you.”

The kid looked up at her, glancing between her and doc before bolting.

“No, wait!” Lyra shouted, “come back!” She bolted after him, chasing him down as best she could, using the force to pinpoint where he was at.

Doc stood a moment, the light quickly fading before he chased after. He had his blaster out again, held at the ready as he hurried in the direction she had gone. “Gorgeous? Where’d you go?” He held the lightsaber out but it didn’t help him figure out where she had gone. “Love of my life?” Nothing. “Lyra?”

“Doc! Over here!” He heard her call and he headed in the direction she had called from. He spotted her lightsaber and broke out into a run, rushing to her.

“There you are, nearly gave me a heart attack hon, don’t do that.”

She gave him an apologetic smile, “sorry.” She gestured to the child by her side, “I made a new friend.”

“So I see.” He squatted down so he was eye level with the kid, “name’s Doc, what’s yours?”

The kid glanced up at Lyra. When she nodded he spoke. “Tyo.” He answered, his voice quiet.

“Tyo’s been following us since the sun started to set, he was hoping we’d lead him to town.”

“Got lost, I take it.” Doc pushed himself to his feet. From the look on his wife’s face, he knew what she was about to say. “Alright, let’s get the kid home. Maybe we can get something to eat and a bed for the night in return.”

She kissed his cheek, “you read my mind. C’mon.” She said as she led them through the darkness to the town closest to them.


	2. Day 2 - “That’s the Easy Part“

Prompt: “That’s the Easy Part“   
Fandom: WoW (World of Warcraft)  
Pairing: Human Mage/Varian Wrynn

-

It felt like the maps were mocking her as Shey glared at the markers for each of the Alliance’s strongholds, troop movements, and objectives she needed to see to herself. The fire crackled, popping as the wood in the fireplace at the opposite end of the table broke apart. She huffed in annoyance. Things were going well, Lunarfall was nearly completely upgraded and still had bits of winter veil decorations on some of the buildings, some due to lack of time and some because having some colorful lights up wasn’t that terrible a thing.

But even with the base being complete and a majority of the conflict throughout Draenor taken care of there remained the planned push into Tannan. A push that she had been assigned to lead by her king. One that she wouldn’t’ve minded taking on if it weren’t for the nearly endless sea of demons and orcs she’d have to fight through. At least they had the Horde’s assistance with this, and even better their commander was a friend of hers. Kieran wasn’t very good with people but he was a hell of a tactician and she was glad to have his help with this.

Pushing off the table she stepped away, admitting defeat. It was late and she had a lot to do before both armies made their push into the final holding ground of the iron horde and their demons. She could predict all the possible outcomes till dawn, but when it came down to it going into the fight exhausted wouldn’t better their chances.

She left heading to her quarters, deciding sleep was the best option, and then she could worry about the rest. Besides she had company she didn’t want to ignore for too long if she could help it. Pushing open the door she found her lover tending to his armor, checking clasps and cleaning the metal until it shined. He glanced up as she closed the door the focused furrow in his brow easing as he watched her.

“Done glaring at the maps for the night?” Varian asked as he stood and placed the pieces of his armor on a display near the foot of the bed.

“For the time being.” Shey smiled as she strode across the small room, unclipping her shoulder pads and cloak before seating herself at the small table in the corner of the room to remove her boots. “There’s too many unknowns with this. I want to make sure we have as few casualties as possible.”

She watched as he went about the room changing the rest of the way out of his armor. She hadn’t seen him most of the day, he had spent most of it strategizing with Khadgar while she was running around tending to some remaining requests that she had gotten from those stationed in Lunarfall.

“Breaking the blockade and building our outposts is the priority.” He said as he removed the final bits of his chest plate and set them along with the rest of his armor.

“Of course, Durotan already has the Frostwolves scouting for weakness for the assault tomorrow. but that’s the easy part.” Shey sighed, rubbing her bare feet as she spoke before reaching back and unclasping her leotard and pulled it off. “After that, we need to figure out how we’re going to keep the ground we’ve gained and how to get in hellfire citadel.”

“That’s why we have the best planning out this attack.” He stood in front of her holding out a sleep shirt for her to wear.

Thanking him she pulled it on, judging by the size and that he wore nothing but some loose pants she figured it was one of his. Not that she was complaining. She watched him as he tended to the last of his gear and made sure Shalamayne was leaning on the table next to the small bed. “That’s why I’m glad Kieran is the horde commander for this. He’s been a huge help.”

“That’s the blood elf that was here a few days ago?” Varian asked sitting on the bed.

She nodded as she stood and saw to checking that her staff was in one piece and cleaning the makeup off her face. “I’ve worked with him a few times. He’s been an on again off again ally through the years and he’s married to one of the healers that’s part of the main force.” Satisfied that everything was set she turned and headed to the bed as well.

Varian had laid down while she had been finishing her nightly routine so she climbed over him and settled in between him and the wall. A nice cozy spot for her to cuddle in close to her lover and still give him the freedom to reach for his sword if anything happened. The bed was too small for them to sleep any other way than pretty much on top of one another, but neither complained.

“Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.” She sighed as she settled in. He held her close but had been quiet for a while. Shey had wondered if he was asleep already but when she pushed herself up so she could check before rambling on for no one to hear she found him watching her instead. “Something on your mind?”

He hummed in thought before replying, a slight twitch at his eyebrows as he debated on what to say. “Marry me.” He said simply.

She had thought that she could predict just about everything about him at this point but her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?”

He pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows. “Marry me.” He repeated. He gritted his teeth as if expecting her to say no before continuing, “we can make it official after you return to stormwind. But I wanted to ask now before I return in the morning.”

“Varian?” She sat on her knees, straddling his one leg as she watched him, looking for any sign of regret of his declaration. There was none that she could see, as he waited patiently for her to continue. She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. “Yes.” She murmured against his lips.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her before laying back down and bringing her with him. Releasing her enough so she could get some air and settle in for the night, he kissed the top of her head. She couldn’t see his face from where she lay, but based on the quiet I love you she was certain he was smiling.

Tomorrow she would make the push into Tannan and tomorrow he would return to stormwind and await to hear of their success. And after that… they had an exciting future to look forward to. A bit of happiness after so much time apart.


	3. Day 3 - You did this?

Prompt: “You did this?“ (swapped to “you did that?” for past tense)  
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Pairing: Shenko (mshenko)

-

“You’re kidding me.”

Shepard poked his head around the corner as he heard Kaidan from the other room. “Something wrong K?” There was no immediate reply so he headed over to see what was so interesting. “Kaidan?”

“Oh, hey John.” He glanced up from where he was lounging on the couch in their front room. He was watching some vids on the tv from what Shepard could tell. “Liara sent me over some footage that she found.”

“Of anyone in particular?” John had a feeling he knew the answer as soon as he asked.

“You, of course.” Kaidan patted the seat next to him. “Some of these are wild, I can’t believe half of them.”

Shepard sat in the indicated spot, leaning on his lover as he continued.

Kaidan brought up the clip from the fight against the shadow broker. “This one kills me. You punched that monster in the face with your bare hands?”

“I had gloves on.” Shepard pointed out. “Besides he was a bit too close to snipe.”

The biotic chuckled and brought up another clip. “A fistfight in Chicago with a half dozen marines…” he paused, “wait I remember hearing about that one, you did that?”

“Just got promoted to N7, party got a little rowdy.” He rubbed his fingers along his lips, tracing scars that were no longer there. “I miss those scars sometimes.”

“That’s how you got those?”

“Broken bottle to the face. I still won.” Shepard grinned proudly. “Stung like a bitch for weeks though.”

His lover shook his head, a grin on his face, before hitting next. “Pack of vorcha… john… how many fist fights had you gotten into before we met?”

Shepard shrugged “not sure, before being assigned to the Normandy I was a bit more headstrong than I am now.”

“Old age tends to mellow people out.”

“We’re not even forty yet K.”

“I’m just saying, couple of old soldiers that’ve been around the galaxy and seen hell in at least ten different styles. That mellows a person.” He reached over, putting his hand on Shepard’s shoulder, and pulled him closer. “If it makes you feel better I like the man all this has made you. I don’t know how I would’ve felt about the Chitown brawling Shepard.”

“I don’t think I would’ve liked me back then either.” Shepard chuckled, leaning into him and hitting the remote to go to the next clip, this one more recent. “Still the same on occasion, I mean…” he gestured to the screen, a recording from the fight against the reaper on Rannoch, judging by the angle it was likely recovered from the geth. “I still pick fights with impossible odds.”

“And you still win.”

The clip shifted to Akuze. “Some of those were closer than others.” Shepard sighed and reached over, shutting off the tv. Kaidan glanced at him but didn’t stop him, honestly didn’t blame him for wanting to stop the videos. It could’ve been easy seeing some of these.

Standing Shepard stretched and turned to face his partner. He reached out, “I’m feeling a little stuffy. Let’s go out for a bit, enjoy the afternoon.”

Kaidan grinned, taking the offered hand and standing, “sounds good to me. There’s a new coffee shop by the grocery store, heard they have a drink named after us.” He leaned over, giving Shepard a quick kiss before stepping away to grab their coats. Handing Shepard’s to him he strode to the door and held it open. “After you,Commander.”

Shepard chuckled and gave him a mock salute, earning a laugh in return as they headed out.


	4. Day 4 - That didn't stop you before

Prompt: “That didn’t stop you before“  
Fandom: WoW (World of Warcraft)  
Pairing: Night Elf Priestess/Blood Elf Hunter (Aulara/Kieran)  
(mentioned are Sen, an Orc hunter, and Koren, a Human Paladin)  
(Kieran’s pets are Loki (Loque’nahak) and Theron (Iron Warwolf))

-

“Wait a minute.” Aulara ran after her partner. “Kieran! Where are you going?”

The blood elf in question strode purposefully through the trees, keeping a quick pace but not so quick that his wife couldn’t keep up. He brought his hand up gesturing for her to be quiet as he slowed, lowering himself as he approached the treeline and a sharp drop off that overlooked a camp. He kneeled at the edge, surveying the enemy encampment. Aulara kneeled beside him glancing at him as he pointed to the demons that milled about below.

“I’ll send in Loki first,” he patted the giant snow leopard at his side with his other hand as he spoke, “and follow him up and take out that big guy there.” He indicated the giant demon that was leaning on an ax bigger than its wielder. “Theron will be my backup. And you should stay up here, keep us healed as best you can.”

“I’m not staying in the back while you charge in there bow drawn and hope you can disengage fast enough.” She sighed, pointing at a small cluster of imps. “They should be taken out first. And then that felhound.”

“And then the big guy.” Kieran finished. “Loki and Theron can take out the imps no problem, and I’ll get the hound before it gets to me.”

“And we’ll take out the commander together.”

“Lara.” He made a face, “I still think it would be best if you stayed back if something happens to you…”

“I can heal myself. It’s more difficult but it’s not impossible.” She shifted her weight, her knees sore from how they were kneeling. “I’m not made of glass, I can fight too.”

“But.”

“Remember Hellfire Peninsula, when you, me, Koren and Sen took out that patrol?”

He chuckled, “yeah, back when we were only working together because the old man worried for you.” He kept watch on the demon’s movements as they spoke, careful of keeping out of sight. “But don’t forget how bad that went, that fel orc got around Sen and…” he paused remembering the fight.

Sen had trapped a legionnaire that had snuck past while they tried to stop the fel orc commander the mismatched team had been sent to kill. The trap itself was either faulty or a stray burst from Koren’s consecration might’ve broken it, either way the orc had broken free. Instead of charging toward either Sen or Kieran who were closer to it, the monster shot past them with startling speed at Aulara as she was distracted making sure their team had full charges of her shielding spell. She noticed too late and reacted just a moment too slowly.

The fel orc swung at her, catching the shield spell that surrounded her, the blade hitting solid air for a moment before breaking through and cutting her across the chest, sending the priestess flying from the force of the blow. While technically still enemies at the time, seeing their healer bleeding on the ground sent a chill through him, fear that they might fail, might die crossing his mind.

He had turned, firing arrow after arrow at the monstrosity as Koren finished off the commander. Misplaced shots had bounced off the orc’s armor, though some luckier shots managed to stick or draw blood on weaker areas. Still, the orc refused to slow as it charged the pair of hunters before suddenly roaring in pain as a burst of light washed over it, burning its exposed skin first then melting armor as well as itself a moment after as the holy fire spell covered its entire body.

Kieran glanced between the fel orc as it started to collapse in on itself and the priestess as she struggled to get to her feet. Sen rushed over to help her up, Kieran following a moment after. Aulara had one hand pushing on her knee supporting her weight and another pressing carefully along the wound, the laceration closing slowly leaving only a large amount of blood on her dress.

“I’m still here.” She reached over, cupping his face with one hand interrupting the memory. “That didn’t kill me, and we won.”

He leaned into the touch, kissing her hand.When she pulled away he let out a sigh. “I suppose that didn’t stop you back then, and this isn’t going to stop you now…”

“We’re in this together my love.” She grinned at him, “and those demons won’t stand a chance.”


	5. Day 5 - Unacceptable, try again.

Prompt: “Unacceptable, try again.“  
Fandom: Dragon Age 2 (DA2)  
Pairing: Fenhawke

-

Hightown was unusually quiet, Hawke thought as she strode down the walkways that connected the various residences and shops, her heels clicking on the stones as she went. The chantry was either packed right now or she had missed the memo for some event for the afternoon. She bet on the former of the two since it was rare that she didn’t get invited to some party or dinner or whatever that the nobles of Kirkwall would host. Her mother would insist on her attending years ago, trying to set her up with at least a dozen of Kirkwall’s finest. And now even without her there to push Hawke to meet a suitor they seemed to appear in droves anyway, the prospect of wedding the Champion of Kirkwall something that many of the noble families didn’t want to pass up, even with her being a mage.

But as with all the rest, she had dismissed them all, her heart had been set on another, and though it had been a rough few years between them, a tenuous balance between friend and lover since the night they had slept together three years ago, they’ve since managed to figure things out.

Hawke stopped before the door of the home she sought, took a breath, knocked loudly five times, slightly offbeat, and opened the door. The place was still a mess, Fenris had left it that way on purpose only keeping the rooms he frequented tidy. She tsked at the remains of what was likely a demon they killed when they had first met laying in the middle of the room before striding through the foyer and up the stairs to the room he favored most. She found him there sitting in front of a fire and glaring at a book in his hands. He clapped it closed and turned to face her as soon as she stepped into the room.

“Hope I didn’t interrupt.” She smiled at him as she walked over to see what he had been trying to read.

He pushed it away so it was hidden behind him. “I am late for our lessons aren’t I.”

“No, no, not at all.” She sat next to him trying to see what the book was. He moved it out of her line of sight once more, keeping a hand on the cover.

“What are you doing Lia?”

“Trying to see what book that is.” She tried to reach for it but he moved it again, a slight smirk on his face at her attempts. “Its something naughty isn’t it.”

“No. It’s not. ” he moved it again keeping it carefully covered.

Hawke pouted. “Fine keep it hidden.” She gave up her attempts for the moment, “are you free right now?”

“Yes.” He watched her expecting this to be a ruse, “did you have something you wanted to do?”

She smiled playfully, pushing her hair behind her ear and rubbing her earring between the thumb and pointer finger. He knew she was up to something.

“Bodahn took Sandal and Orana to the lowtown markets this afternoon and the house is just too quiet with just me and Gretz.” She stopped playing with her earring and moved to the tie that kept the fur mantle in place on her tunic, “so I thought I’d visit you for a while, and then we could go see if Carver can join us for wicked grace tonight. It’s Tuesday so he should be free. Maybe Cullen too, Isabela might have fun cleaning him out.”

“You plan on using him as bait to try and win a few hands.”

“Maybe a little.” She winked. “Merrill will be happy to see Carver I’m sure, and Anders said he couldn’t make it this week so we could use an extra body at the table. or was that next week…?” She paused for a moment. “If it’s next week I’ll just make sure we sit in between them so there’s no fights.”

Fenris hummed, “were you planning on leaving now?”

“Hm?” Hawke looked at him pulled from her debate on who to invite, having already settled on making sure Aveline brings Donnic since he rarely attends Varric’s games. She smiled at him, “no, no. I thought maybe we could do something just the two of us first.” She leaned over and kissed him lightly, teasingly, “if you’re up for it.”

He huffed a laugh, sliding the book away. And raised an eyebrow at her, “that won’t work.”

She grinned leaning further, kissing him fully, reaching past him with one arm and holding tight with the other.

He returned the kiss but scooted back so he kept the book just out of reach. While she clearly wanted to see it, she was also quite distracted by him so her attempts to swipe it were limited by her desire to be in his arms just a bit longer.

She bit his lip playfully and made another grab while he was distracted, missing it by an inch. “Unacceptable.” He shifted again so the book was further back once more. “Try again.” He taunted. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about the book, he was sure she’d read it before anyway, but he wouldn’t deny that he was having fun teasing her a little bit before letting her see.

The look in her eyes sent a chill through him, “such a tease my love.” She leaned on him fully and he dropped back so he was laying on his back looking up at her. She ran her hands up his arms, catching her fingers on the red cloth tied around his wrist. She leaned forward and slid one hand up and grabbed the book as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Pulling back she seated herself, straddling his hips as she pulled her hands back, bringing one of his hands with hers and the book with the other. He pushed himself up with one elbow and settled the hand she had grabbed on her hip as she regarded the book.

“Swords and shields.” She read out loud before barking a laugh. “Varric’s smut series? I’m honestly surprised.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t seem the type of book you’d like is all. But it’s not bad, out of his… I think ‘Hard in Hightown’ would’ve been more your speed but.” She put the book down, “He left this for you didn’t he.”

“I believe he meant it as a joke.” Fenris shrugged, “but it was something for practice.”

“Practicing what exactly?” Hawke grinned, leaning forward again and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“A few things. Reading…” he kissed her, “flattery.” That earned a laugh.

“I think you have that second one covered at this point.” She smiled at him. He rubbed his thumb along the detailing on the edge of her tunic. “Anyway.” She continued, “I do believe we had some plans before we head to the gallows?”

“If you’re still up for it.” He replied.

“Mm. With you? Always.”


	6. Day 6 - That was impressive

Prompt: “That was impressive.“  
Fandom: Swtor (Star wars the old republic)  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jedi Knight/Doc  
Notes: Connor is my canon Commander (Kara)’s youngest son

-

“What do we have to do to get an easy mission?” Doc grumbled as he watched the enemy surround them. “Wasn’t this supposed to be an intel grab?”

“Yes.” Lyra ignited her lightsabers holding them before her and shifting into a ready stance. “Theron did warn us that there could be others after the data disc.”

“And yet he was alright with his son going with?” Doc nodded toward Connor who stood between the Jedi and her husband, obviously nervous and not sure what he should do.

Lyra huffed in annoyance, “I don’t think he expected this many, love.” There were at least six men, all armed and armored, surrounding them, but Lyra was sure there might be more in the crowd of onlookers.

Lyra, doc, and Connor had gone to pick up the data disc from one of Theron’s contacts, the commander had given the pair permission to bring her son along. Kara had thought it would be a good experience for him, a chance to get off Odessen and maybe get a chance to train with someone other than his family.

They hadn’t planned on this much opposition when they arrived at the meeting place. It had taken no more than a few seconds after Lyra had pocketed the disc that two of the men that currently surrounded them approached demanding they hand the disc over.

And now here they were. Outnumbered, with a child to protect and data to deliver.

Doc let out an aggravated grumble. “Oy.” He called, “why don’t we all calm down a second, I’m sure we can work something out.”

Lyra glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. He made a face and gestured towards Connor hoping she understood what he was trying to do.

“Hand the disc over.” One of the men shouted, “and maybe we’ll kill you quick.”

“You’d kill us in front of our own kid? What kind of monsters are you?” Doc did his best to look sickened, “we have to return with this alright, but maybe we can talk this through, we’re reasonable people right?”

“I won’t ask again.”

“Alright.” Doc put his hands up in defeat, “looks like we’re doing this the hard way. Lyra?”

Lyra charged in, catching the first off-guard. Twirling she cut down the second and kicked the third, knocking him to the ground.

“I warned you,” Doc said smugly as he shot at the fourth, catching him in the shoulder.

Connor watched the pair fight, unsure if he should hide or help fight. He had no lightsaber, Arcann had found the swiped blade before he had left and had taken it back. But there had to be something he could do. Something…

Connor glanced at his hands, coming up with an idea.

Lyra struggled with one of the handful of remaining enemies. There were three left, though one of the first down was getting back to their feet. She kicked at one knocking him off balance and caught the second in the chest not giving a moment for them to recover.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot past her catching the fifth enemy in the side and knocking him into the sixth sending them both sprawling on the ground.

Lyra paused and glanced back at Connor who still had his hands out with sparks flashing across them before fading. He had a look of awe on his face, one mirrored by doc.

“I did it…” the kid said quietly looking at his hands.

“That was impressive.” Doc let out a short whistle. “Wasn’t that one of the moves our sexy commander’s scary boyfriend can do?”

“It was.” Lyra walked over to Connor who looked up at her as she approached. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” Connor was grinning ear to ear. "My hands are all tingly, but Papa’s been showing me how to do it for the past few weeks, and…” he pumped both fists into the air, “I did it!”

“That you did. Good job.” Lyra smiled at him.

“Little terrifying if you ask me. But good work kid.” Doc gave him a pat on the back. The sound of heavy boots scraping on the floor made him glance at the enemies that were sprawled on the floor. “Maybe we should continue this later. When we’re not about to get shot at again.”

“Good idea.” Lyra agreed. The trio took their chance to run, leaving the cantina before any of them risked getting pulled back into the fight.


	7. Day 7 - Yes I did, what about it?

Prompt: “Yes I did, what about it?“  
Fandom: Swtor (Star wars the old republic)  
Pairing: Smuggler/Theron/Arcann (Shan Trio)

-

Theron was lounging on the couch in his quarters glaring at a datapad, frustration plain on his face when Arcann walked in. He glanced up at the new arrival, grumbled quietly, and turned his attention back to whatever was bothering him.

“I’m not who you were expecting?” Arcann asked as he walked through the room. He went straight to Kara’s desk and started digging through a drawer.

“Yes and no,” Theron replied, sighing and putting the pad face down on the coffee table. “This is your room too so of course I expect to see you, just needed to talk to Kara…” he trailed off as he watched the scarred man close the drawer he had been digging through and open another to repeat the action. “Ok, what exactly are you looking for? ”

“Anesthetic cream.” He huffed in annoyance and moved to the next drawer. “I ran out of mine and my shoulder is getting sore.”

“And you figured Kara would have some in her desk.” Theron finished, when his lover nodded he headed to the bathroom. “She might have it in there.”

They continued their search for a short time, having no luck, when Kara strode in the room, stretching and already removing her coat. She smiled at Arcann huffing a laugh, “what’re you looking for?” She asked as she walked up to him.

“The cream for our prosthetics.”

“Ah. Shoulders acting up?” She went over to the bed and fished around in the bedside table and pulled out a half-used tube, “my leg was already sore this morning so I had it here still, sorry about that.”

“Thank you.” He took the tube from her and put it on the desk before unclipping his tunic so he could get to his shoulder easier.

Theron walked back in the room, “found it?” He asked when he glanced at arcann, “good if you need help getting it on let me know.” He smiled for a moment before turning his attention to his wife. “Perfect timing, I need to ask you something.”

“Shoot.” She stretched her legs while she was sitting on the bed.

Theron grabbed the datapad and sat down next to her. “I was going through reports and wanted to run a few of these by you since they seem…” he glanced at her as she flopped back on the bed, “are you listening to me?”

“Mhmm.” She stretched her arms above her head and looked up at him, eyes have lidded. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but you aren’t getting out of this that easy.” He heard Arcann laugh from where he was tending to his shoulder as he hummed, a mix of disapproval at her obvious attempts at avoiding the work, and approval at the view before him. Stars did she tempt him. “This here.” He pointed at the datapad. “Did you approve this?”

She propped herself up on her elbows, taking the datapad. It detailed the treatment, release, and return of Valss to his sister and chiss space. “Yes I did,” she handed it back to him, “what about it?”

He raised an eyebrow, “nothing. I suppose I should’ve expected that.”

“Theron?”

“Thank you.” He put the datapad to the side, “I got you involved in something terrible, and as always you did everything you could to help. Just, Valss is a good man, he deserves to be able to live his life.” He hummed in thought, “still on the fence about you saving Vinn.”

“He’s been alright, I think he’s adjusting.”

“That’s because Ren rarely lets him wander without an escort.” Theron pointed out.

“He is technically still a prisoner.” Arcann added in, “though I doubt that will be for much longer.”

“Mhm.” Kara grinned, “though I think he’s just sticking around out of spite now. He’s had plenty of chances to escape.”

“Or his honor is what makes him choose to stay.” Theron shrugged, “either way, curious to see how he ends up fitting in, but most of the alliance is made up of misfits and enemies turned allies, I think he’ll fit in just fine.”

“Agreed.” She laid back down, “anything else concerning you?”

“No, at least nothing that you should worry about.”

“Theron…”

He leaned over and kissed her, interrupting whatever she was about to say. The bed sinking on the other side of her tipped him off that Arcann had decided to join them. She glanced back giving him a loving smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist before turning her attention back to Theron.

“I believe we’re done for the day if you had anything in mind for the evening?” He kissed her again, earning a muffled giggle.

“You? Done working? Is the world ending?”

He laughed, “done for the moment at least. Long enough to get a short break, and a bit of stress relief…”

She grinned. “I think I can come up with a few ideas of what we can do.”


	8. Day 8 - I'm not doing that again

Prompt: “I’m not doing that again.”   
Fandom: Swtor (Star wars the old republic)  
Pairing: Sith Inquisitor/Andronikos, Bounty Hunter/Torian

-

“Look, I’m just saying, you Mandos are cool and all but I could take you in a fight.” Andronikos put his hands up in a placating gesture as he spoke.

Torian glared at him, arms crossed fully across his chest. “You’re so confident about it.” He replied flatly.

He shrugged, “it’s true. I mean, I’ve traveled the galaxy with a woman who was on the dark council. We hunted ghosts together. Hell, I married her. A mando? Nothing compared to that.”

“My daughter is a Jedi. And I doubt you did more than tag along while I was side by side with the champions of the great hunt, faced down crazed sith, and killed a Darth as well.”

“Stepdaughter. And one of those champions can use the force so it’s not like you were in a better position than me.” Andronikos taunted.

Shey and Kurana glanced at their bickering spouses, the sith shaking her head and returning her attention back to the work she had been doing. Shey was the one who laughed and shouted at them “why don’t you guys stop comparing dick sizes and just fight already. We got stuff to do.”

Torian barked a laugh, “You heard the lady. What do you say, pirate?”

“You and me? Right now?” Andronikos raised an eyebrow. When the mando nodded he snorted a laugh. “Bring it on kid.” He brought his fists up the action mirrored by Torian.

Kurana watched them, letting out a sigh. “You had to instigate it didn’t you…”

“They would’ve been like this the rest of the day if I hadn’t.” Shey shrugged. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious to see if he could back up all that talk.”

“Hm.” Kurana hummed in reply.

Andronikos waited for Torian to make the first strike, redirecting the blow and returning with his own punch, catching the younger man in the ribs before turning to try and dodge the next blow. Shifting his weight Torian moved his leg, catching the pirate and turning and grabbing his arm, yanking him forward and kneeing him in the gut.

“Niko, are you two done?” Kurana sighed holding up a datapad. “I could really use your help here.”

“Hang on a bit, we’re just getting started.” He huffed a laugh, charging at the mando and trying to catch him around the middle.

Torian sidestepped, caught him by the shoulder, and tried to grab him by the jacket. Twisting out of it Andronikos spun around to face his friend, a grin on his face, charged him again feigning a punch and instead shifting his weight and grabbing Torian by the shoulders and headbutted him. Stumbling back the blonde shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

He didn’t try to attack, just stood and waited, watching carefully. Impatience getting the better of him Andronikos charged again attempting another feign but following it up by stepping on Torian’s foot, kicking him hard, and then punching him in the jaw. He got another two hits in before Torian caught his arm, shifting his weight and twisting so the pirate’s shoulders were braced well enough that he could kick his legs out from under him and drop him, following it up with another kick that was enough to knock the wind out of the older man. Coughing Andronikos thumped his head back on the floor.

“I win.” Torian grinned.

The pirate huffed, staying where he was, “went easy on you kid.”

“Sure,” the mando laughed, offering him a hand up.

He waved him off, “Think I’m going to stay here for a minute.” He let out a heavy breath.

Nodding Torian strode away to join where his wife was sitting, to see if there was anything he could help with. A pair of heavy boots stopped by the top of Andronikos’s head and he opened his eyes to look up at Kurana.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Just more out of shape than I thought I was.” He laughed, “I’m not doing that again, at least not anytime soon.”

She chuckled and sat down next to him. “He has been training with the commander and helping train the new recruits, while you’ve…”

“I’ve done more than sit on my ass, Rana.”

“Mhm.” She grinned as he pushed himself up so he was sitting. She reached over and wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned on him. “I know you’ve been the one keeping Hylo’s ships in peak shape.”

“Some of those pilots wouldn’t know a wrench from a toothpick.” He grumbled, earning a laugh. Grinning, he continued. “I’ll get him next time.”

“I’m sure you will, love.” She dropped a datapad on his lap. “In the meantime…”

“Right, right. Back to work.”


	9. Day 9 - Will you look at this?

Prompt: “Will you look at this?”  
Fandom: Swtor (Star wars the old republic)  
Pairing: Jedi Consular/Vinn Atrius

-

The sound of blaster fire and a training drone buzzing around were the first sounds Vinn heard when he stepped into the room. Ren stood in the center, wearing a crop top and loose pants, her hair pulled back into a bun, and her eyes covered by a blindfold while four drones circled her. They fired at her and she spun, dodging two of the bolts and deflecting the remaining two to opposite sides of the room.

There were targets set up on the walls, some already bearing scoring from before he arrived. The drones continued their firing, moving around her and striking at different angles. Not a single bolt hit her and she managed to deflect any she didn’t dodge. She continued this for a few more minutes before pulling off her blindfold and giving the drones a shutdown order.

Turning to face him, she smiled sweetly, “sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

He shook his head, “no need.” He strode through the room inspecting each of the targets. “Bullseye every time.” He hummed in approval.

“Not all of them.” She laughed. “Will you look at this?”

He joined her, getting distracted momentarily by the scarring that spidered across her back.

“Vinn?”

Snapping his attention back to what she was showing him he raised an eyebrow at the drawing she made out of the deflected bolts. “What is that supposed to be?”

“A flower, can’t you tell?” She laughed, “it’s hard to aim just right while they’re moving like that.”

“It. Does. look like a flower.”

“Ah no need to lie to me, I know it sucks, I’ll try again tomorrow, maybe I’ll get lucky.” She stepped away retrieving a small bag and fishing out a bottle of water.

Vinn watched, tracking the way the scars branched out, realizing this was the first time he’d seen her back without some kind of armor covering it.

“If you stare any longer you might burn a hole.” She teased. Turning and facing him she noted the look on his face. “Ah, you’re curious about the scars. Sith that was after my dad did it, zapped me with a huge bolt of lightning and I’ve had these since then.”

“Same one that did…?” He gestured to his face.

“Same one. I don’t like showing them off much, but it’s easier to train in lighter gear.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Ren! There you are!” A voice behind him spoke up, footsteps, and then the newcomer squeezed his shoulder. “Why am I not surprised you’re here.” He shot the former horizon guard a glare.

“Dad!” She grinned, “back from your mission already?”

“For the time being.” He grinned at her proudly, “want to grab some lunch?”

“Of course, let me change first.” she glanced between her father and Vinn.

Trey grumbled, “he can come too…” She beamed at him before hurrying to a side room. As soon as she was out of sight the sith walked around the room inspecting her work. He had a proud look on his face.

“I get the feeling you don’t want me here.” Vinn crossed his arms, watching trey carefully.

The sith snorted a laugh, “nothing gets past you.” He stood in front of the target that Ren used for her flower. “I won’t question why Kara’s letting you run around the base as if you’re just another member of the alliance, I’m not even in a good position to, considering our past. But I’d rather launch myself into the nearest sun than sit back and let you roam free.”

“Scared I’ll try and kill the commander again?” Vinn smirked.

“Hardly, between myself and her spouses alone, you wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on her much less draw your lightsaber around her without risking your life. And I have a feeling you’re aware of that.” He walked up to Vinn, staring him down, “my daughter seems to see something in you that’s worth standing up for. She’s the one who’s advocated for the leniency you’re taking advantage of, not the commander, and if I find out that you’ve done anything to prove her wrong, well…”

Ren hurried back into the room, her outfit switched to a long tank top and slacks. “Sorry I took so long. Still up for lunch?”

Trey grinned at his daughter, all previous signs of aggression were completely gone as soon as he saw her. “Absolutely!” He hugged her close with one arm and led her out of the training room, Vinn trailing behind.


	10. Day 10 - All I ever wanted

Prompt: “All I ever wanted.”   
Fandom: WoW (world of warcraft)  
Pairing: Human Mage/Varian Wrynn (sorta…) 

-

“It’s funny.” Shey sighed. “All my life I’ve been alone. My parents handed me over to the Kirin Tor and wrote me off as dead, my sister doesn’t even know I’m alive. My master…” she leaned back on the stone, resting her head on it and watching the sunset.

“You know what happened to him at Theramore.” She hummed in thought. “Meeting you, fighting by your side all those years ago, it was the first time I felt like I was wanted for more than just my firepower.”

"There was that too obviously, I’m not stupid enough to think you would let a worthless mage accompany you for something so important as saving Anduin. But it felt like more than that, that you liked having me around, not for my magic, but for myself. With you I felt like I belonged somewhere.” she closed her eyes for a moment. “That’s all I ever wanted when I was growing up, a home, a family. That’s what you and Anduin are for me.” She let out a heavy breath.

“The war is… going. Anduin is doing well but it’s hard. Hard on him, on Shaw, Genn, everyone. Sylvanas has disappeared, the Horde’s been trying to get back on their feet but it’s been slow. I fear N'zoth distracted us for too long and something bad is going to happen soon.”

She thunked her head lightly on the stone, “I just, wish you were here. Selfish of me, but when I was by your side it felt like I could take on the world. Arthas? Deathwing? Garrosh? Piece of cake because I knew things would turn out alright, that I had backup.” She huffed, “now there’re too many unknowns. Anduin is strong, I know that, but it’s not the same. I look at him and still see that little boy I met when I first started adventuring. His armor doesn’t suit him, it’s too big, too heavy. A sword doesn’t suit him. And I just wish there was something I could do to protect him from this, to alleviate at least some of the troubles he’s had to carry.”

She paused watching a pair of guards march by. They nodded at her and left her alone.

“It’s getting colder already, Hallow’s End is next week and Anduin’s already preparing for the celebration. Turalyon keeps mentioning something he really wants to do this year for the masquerade, but I think he’s just trying to distract Alleria.” She chuckled. “Did I ever mention that Turalyon and Alleria are back? About a year after you….” She trailed off.

“Shaw’s planning a vacation of sorts. He gets a boyfriend and suddenly he’s ready to actually take a break for the first time since I’ve met him.” She grinned, “You know as well as I, he’s going to be working the whole time, but maybe Flynn’ll get him to relax a little.” She shifted, “You’d like Flynn, he’s a good guy, real happy go lucky. I worked with him a lot in Kul Tiras, one of the nicest guys I’ve met. Hard to believe he was a pirate.” She laughed a little at the last.

Watching the sun dip down below the battlements she continued, “We went to Kul Tiras because of Jaina… We’re not exactly on speaking terms still, but she’s been trying. Trying to mend fences, fix mistakes, reconnect with her mother and brothers. I can respect that at least. She hasn’t returned to the Kirin Tor from what I’ve noticed. I still go to Dalaran now and then, check on things, see if anyone’s heard anything from Khadgar. Still nothing, and I haven’t been able to find him in Karazhan either. Another reason I’m worried.”

“Lor’themar and I have been swapping information, no major details of course, but just enough to assure each other that neither of us plans on breaking the delicate peace that Saurfang died for. Did you know he writes? There was some scribbled poetry on one of the recent letters, I don’t think he meant for that to leave his desk, but it sounds like he’s found someone.” She smiled. “I’m hoping Anduin finds someone too, he’s been so focused on trying to be a good king and dealing with crisis after crisis that he rarely takes a moment for himself. He’s too young to be like that.”

“Wrathion stops by now and then, as does Taelia. She’s Bolvar’s daughter. She’s tough and is such a good person, you’d’ve liked her.”

“Shey?”

She glanced over as Anduin strode up to her, “Your majesty.”

“Visiting my father again?” He looked over the empty grave, a sadness in his eyes settling in quickly.

“Was giving him some updates.” She sighed, pushing herself to her feet. “Today is…”

“I know.” He looked like he wanted to say more, needed to say more.

“You should get back to the keep, it’s cold.” She cut him off.

He huffed a laugh and shook his head, “Says the woman who barely wears armor.”

“And yet my face isn’t the one that’s all red.” She teased cupping his face with her hands, earning another laugh. She glanced back at the grave, the leaves from the plants that made up much of the garden around it scattering in a breeze. Turning her attention back to Anduin she urged him to walk back the way he came, “Come on, let’s get you back before Genn sends the guards out looking for you again.”


	11. Day 11 - I told you so

Prompt: “I told you so.”  
Fandom: Greedfall  
Pairing: De Sardet/Kurt 

-

“You’re going to fall.”

“I’ll be fine, Kurt.” De Sardet grumbled as she took one more measuring look before reaching for the next branch, carefully inching her way along the tree. “I used to do this all the time with Constantin when we were little.”

“But you always fell, green blood.”

“Not always.” She grunted as she used more force than she meant to to get to the branch she was reaching for, “you weren’t around us every time we climbed.” She paused to catch her breath, “and the trees here are the same as they are in Serene.”

He let out a heavy sigh, waiting for the inevitable. He glanced behind him at the sound of crunching leaves.

“What is she doing?” Vasco chuckled watching de Sardet bracing on the branch she had been on and reaching for the next, pulling herself up as carefully as she could.

Kurt pointed to some of the upper branches, each dotted with clusters of fruit. “She wanted to get something to bring back to camp.”

The Naut laughed before letting out a sigh, “I’ll make sure Siora knows just in case.”

“Ye of so little faith.” She grumbled as she made her way up on branch at a time. It was slow going, the branches were covered in moss and the little branches caught on her coat as she went, but she stayed stable for the most part, only slipping a little when her foot landed on a moss-covered branch.

Recovering she let out a breath, paused, and checked to see how far she had left. Only a little bit more. Pulling herself up the last few branches she stood on a particularly thick one and checked her balance. She wobbled a little bit but managed to regain her balance.

“Lydia…” Kurt must’ve been worried, using her name instead of his nickname for her.

She braced herself against the trunk of the tree and reached for the fruit she had climbed all this way to get. She filled the bag she had brought up with her, debated on climbing down, but decided to try a pocket a few more. They looked delicious and she was sure she could use some as a gift for Dunncas and Sieglinde. Grabbing another she twisted to pocket it, shifting her weight to reach. The branch under her creaked and swayed causing her to lose her footing.

She let out a squeak of surprise as she swung her arms around trying to regain her balance, only managing it for a moment before toppling backward.

“Shit.” She reached for some branches as she fell, missing them by a few inches, nothing else was nearby for her to try and slow her fall. Bracing herself to at least try and roll as she hit the ground to soften the impact even slightly she scrunched her eyes close, and prepared a shielding spell.

She felt herself stop falling, hitting something softer than the ground, and heard a strained grunt. Opening her eyes she stared at Kurt who was on his knees, holding her close, his face focused and strain apparent.

“Close one.” he let out a breath and sat down, keeping de Sardet tight in his arms.

She just stared at him, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t and just quirked his eyebrow at her, his hat already half off his head, she glanced away, “Don’t say it.”

“What?”

“‘I told you so.’” She felt her face heat up, embarrassment creeping in, “I’m sorry, You were right.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, “I’m just glad you’re safe.” Pulling away and releasing her they stood, dusting themselves off.

“Not even slightly tempted?” She smiled.

“There’s time yet, we still have to get back to camp.” He grinned, fixing his hat and making sure his sword was still strapped in correctly.

She scoffed, as she strapped her own sword to her back. Shaking her head she went to his side, leaning on him as they walked back to camp.


	12. Day 12 - Watch me

Prompt: “Watch me”  
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Pairing: Ryder/Gil

-

The engine of the nomad revved made a grinding sound and then shut off. Gil popped his head out of the driver’s seat, grumbled, jumped out, and dropped to the floor so he could get to the undercarriage of the vehicle. He had spent the better half of the morning trying to upgrade some parts but the machine wasn’t cooperating as well as he would like.

He had debated on just removing the upgrades since they weren’t anything necessary, but he also wasn’t about to give up on it at this point. Sara had helped for a short while before she had to hurry off to a pathfinder meeting or something for Kandros, he couldn’t exactly remember which. Might’ve been both. Since then it’d been just him carefully adjusting parts and testing to see if it was working right or if something else broke.

Technology… every time you fix something, something else seems to break.

He mumbled to himself and to the nomad as he worked, sometimes humming parts of songs. It helped him focus, to figure things out, especially if he got stuck on something in particular. Saying his course of action as he went helped him figure things out, to problem solve.

The quiet sound of music made him glance up from where he was working. Scott leaned on the side of the nomad watching Gil carefully as he worked.

“Well hello.” Gil grinned. “Good to see you, Scott. Already done with your appointments?”

“For today at least. I should be cleared for combat tomorrow.” Scott grinned proudly, adjusting the headphones he wore around his neck and pausing his music. “Sara is still worried about me coming with you guys.”

“I don’t blame her.” Gil returned his focus to his work. “I haven’t explored much of the planets we’ve been to, but from what I’ve heard over the comm and from the armor cams it can get a little hot down there.”

“You don’t say.” Scott chuckled, “I’m sure things are calmer now with all the outposts and the vaults being restarted. But I do plan on being careful at least. I’ve been dreaming about being able to explore all these new planets since I joined the Initiative.”

“Just make sure you don’t do anything stupid out there, you don’t want me having to run off the ship to hit an exile with a wrench to get them to leave you alone.” Gil laughed.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Watch me.” He looked over a sly grin on his face, “When it comes to you and Sara I’d be willing to risk it to help.”

Scott started laughing hard, “I can just picture that, you just running out of the Tempest, tools in hand, shouting and swearing at them like an old lady chasing kids off her yard.”

Gil snorted before breaking out in laughter as well, “I’ll be sure to have a nice warm robe on and curlers in my hair.”

“Now that would be a sight!”

“Alright, what did I miss that’s so funny?” Sara leaned on the railings on the upper level of the bay. She waved at her brother and her closest friend on the ship.

“Gil’s planning on hitting exiles with a wrench if they try and hurt us.”

“In a robe and curlers, that’s the important bit, love,” Gil added in. Changing the subject he called up to Sara as she took the lift down. “Can you grab a rotor? This one’s nearly busted and I’d rather fix it while I’m down here.”

“Sure thing.”

Scott shook his head, “I’ll leave you two to your car stuff. Let me know when you have some free time alright?”

“Course, this shouldn’t take too long.” Gil scooted out from under the Nomad. Gave Scott a quick kiss and went and dug through his toolbox.

“So you mean I’ll find both of you passed out in the corner at 3 am.”

“Probably.” Sara handed him a paper bag, “Snacks from the meeting. Go get some rest and maybe we can take the Nomad for a cruise tomorrow when we’re all done.”

Taking the bag he opened it and peeked inside. “You took a bite out of all of these.”

She winked at him and turned her attention to Gil as they started going back and forth using mechanic jargon he had no clue about. ‘Oil change’ being the only thing he made out that made sense to him. Leaving them to their work and heading to the pathfinder’s quarters to eat the snacks his sister brought for him, nibbled on or not they looked good and he could use the break anyway.


	13. Day 13 - I missed this

Prompt: “I Missed This.”  
Fandom: Swtor (Star Wars the Old Republic)  
Pairing: Sith Warrior/Bounty Hunter

-

It had been back to back emergencies all day. Three surgeries, two broken bones, four sprains, a dislocation, and eight different types of burns to name a few. Koren sighed in relief as he sank down in the tub in his quarters enjoying the feeling of the hot water after being on his feet nonstop for over twenty hours. He had grabbed snacks in between patients but hadn’t had a chance to sit since he had gotten up that morning.

He had grumbled when he had to comm Trey and tell him he wouldn’t be able to make it for their planned date that evening, the sith taking it in stride and agreeing to push it back a few days. It wasn’t the first time either had to cancel due to work, and Trey had ended up taking a mission with Lyra and Theron and wouldn’t be back until the morning so it worked out.

Koren dunked his head under the water, scrubbing the shampoo from his hair before popping back up and blindly patting around over the edge of the tub for his towel. He found it, grabbed it, and dried off his face. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with trey leaning on the doorframe, a smirk on his face. He was still wearing his armor and had his warblades strapped to his hips so he must’ve just gotten back recently.

Koren looked at him at first in surprise, then a soft affection, “you’re back early, missed me that much?”

Trey grinned, “it’s already morning Kor.” He pushed off from where he was leaning, “but yes, I did miss you.”

“Kriff, seriously?” He leaned to check the clock on the desk, cringing as he saw the time. Groaning he leaned back in the tub, “can’t believe I pulled an all-nighter again.”

The clinking of buckles and the sound of metal being sheathed came from behind him. “Call out. Tell Ogurrub you’re going to take the day off, we can sleep in.”

“If there’s any emergencies…”

“There’re other doctors that can handle it, Doc is here too, he’s supposedly an amazing medic.”

“Not as-”

Trey cut him off, “not as amazing as you of course.”

Koren huffed a laugh.

Trey nudged his shoulder, “scoot over, I’m going to get in too.”

The merc obliged, letting the sith sit behind him. As soon as Trey was settled he leaned back, resting his head on the blonde’s chest. It was a bit of a squeeze, the tub wasn’t designed for two but it was nice all the same.

Koren yawned, “I missed this…”

“Hm?”

“Us getting a chance to just relax. No work or fighting, just the two of us getting a moment to ourselves.”

“What about dinner last week?” Wrapped his arms loosely around Koren, “that was fun.”

“There was an assassin.” Koren scoffed.

“I didn’t say it was perfect.” Trey laughed, “besides stopping an assassination is great for bonding.”

“They were trying to _kill you_. And while I am aware that’s not the first time you’ve been a target, it still would’ve been nice to have finished eating.”

“They burned mine anyway, wasn’t a major loss.” The sith grinned, rubbing Koren’s sides, tracing the tattoos under the water, “I was planning on making it up to you last night.”

“Oh and then I go and blow it.” Koren cringed, “Thanks for not being mad about that.”

“Theron had asked me to go on the mission earlier anyway so it was fine. You had enough to worry about.”

“Two of those emergencies I had to deal with were from you, y’know.” Koren looked over his shoulder at his lover.

Trey put his hands up, “Not my fault Orion can’t handle a fight.”

Koren hummed, narrowing his eyes before laughing. “I suppose I can let you off with a warning, just this once.”

“My hero.” the sith chuckled before pushing his shoulders gently. “Now let’s get you out of here and into bed. You need to get some sleep.”


	14. Day 14 - You better leave now

Prompt: “You better leave ~~now~~.”  
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Pairing: Shenko 

-

Kaidan watched as Shepard climbed up a stack of crates, propped his sniper rifle, and took aim. Waiting.

Kaidan readied his assault rifle and pressed his back against the wall. He glanced at James as he did the same. The first of the enemy rounded the corner, blue suns, mercenaries.

“Steady…” Shepard said from his hide site.

Both marines waited. More mercenaries appeared, mostly human from the look of it, with a few turian mixed in.

Still, they waited, they hadn’t been spotted yet, but they were outnumbered so it was sure to turn bad quick if they weren’t careful.

“Wait…”

James fidgeted but obeyed, Kaidan glanced at their commander but Shepard didn’t look at him. More mercenaries, mechs by their sides. The biotic could count three FENRIS, and a YMIR from this distance. Still, Shepard watched, still hadn’t fired.

An ATLAS lumbered out, bringing up the rear. The armor was clearly stolen, even from this distance Kaidan could make out the shoddy paint job and the Cerberus logo peeking out from behind the blue and white.

Some of the mercs near the mech stopped, turning to talk to the pilot. The hatch opened as the man inside leaned to reply, leaving himself defenseless for a moment.

A moment being all Shepard needed as he lined up the shot and squeezed the trigger. One moment the mercs were leisurely walking along the road and the next they were on high alert, the atlas pilot hanging limply from where he was still buckled into the seat.

Shepard took a breath, held it as he lined up the next shot, and fired. Three shots in a row two more fell and one of the FENRIS mechs exploded a moment later. Taking a moment to reload Shepard waved his team forward.

Charging from cover both marines opened fire, James lobbing a grenade and Kaidan a throw, knocking the enemy off balance as they rushed them. As they advanced Shepard took out those that he thought were the most dangerous to his team.

He started running low on heat sinks, so he holstered the rifle, the black widow compacting at the touch of a button as he swapped to his m8. Dropping down from where he had been sniping he charged in to join his team, opening fire as soon as he was in range.

Without the atlas to back them up, the mercenaries scrambled to fight back. They did shoot back, but their reaction had been too delayed and they were paying for it now. A few tried to get the atlas back in the fight but Shepard kept an eye on the mech and focused his fire on any merc that went near it.

“It’s Shepard.”

“Shit, we need to get outta here.”

The mercs shouting changed from taunts and swears to orders of retreat as they began to recognize who they were fighting against. Shepard hummed realizing the rumors about him had apparently gotten even more outlandish than they were prior to the Reaper war.

James whooped as the remaining mercs retreated, “yeah! You better leave!”

Jogging over to stand next to James and Kaidan, Shepard surveyed the destruction. “Looks like we’re done here. James, K, can you salvage whatever you can? I’ll contact the admiral, let him know the job’s done so we can head home.”

Both men saluted and turned to get to work as Shepard called up Hackett to give him the update. As soon as they were done they headed back to the Normandy, John already looking forward to getting a hot shower and a drink with Kaidan before lights out.


	15. Day 15 - Not interested, thank you

Prompt: “Not interested, thank you.”  
Fandom: Swtor (star wars the old republic)  
Pairing: Smuggler/Theron/Arcann (Arcann only mentioned) 

-

“Uh uh.” Kara crossed her arms and shook her head.

“Please??” Connor looked up at her, trying his best to look as pitiable as possible.

“No, Connor, I’m not going to change my mind.”

“But papa said he made his lightsaber when he was younger than me.” The kid pouted.

“Arcann isn’t you. And I’m not his parents, I’m yours, and I’m saying you’re not ready.” His mother refused to budge.

“But I’ve been practicing every day!”

“Last time you practiced with a lightsaber you got that scar on your cheek.” She sighed, “do you know how worried I was when I saw that?”

Connor looked away for a moment, “I’ve gotten better since then.” He stated proudly, “and I’ll keep getting better.”

“That’s why I want you to wait.” She gave him a tired smile, “you’re getting stronger every day, but don’t rush it alright. Keep practicing with the training blades, you’ll make your own saber soon.”

He made a frustrated face before he huffed and left the room, giving up for the time being.

Kara sighed dropping onto the couch. Closing her eyes she ran through the recent arguments she’s been having with her son. He was adamant about wanting to make his saber, and while she couldn’t blame him, she also knew he still had quite a bit of training left to do. before he could even think about swinging around a plasma blade he needed to be able to swing around a wooden one without hitting himself first.

The door whooshed open and Kara glanced up as Theron strode into the room.

“Everything alright?” He asked, sitting down next to her.

“Yeah, just Connor.”

“Still begging you for help with his lightsaber?”

“Mhmm.” Kara hummed in reply, scooting over so she could lean on her husband.

“Why not just let him build one? It might be good for him to understand how important it is that he’s careful with it. And that he should stop stealing Arcann’s.”

“Are you offering to be there every time he uses it?”

Theron let out a sigh, “if needed, yes. He’s growing up Kara, maybe give him a little slack.”

Kara huffed a laugh, “I know, I know.” She paused in thought, “maybe you should build one with him.”

Theron raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to say she was joking. After a bit of awkward silence, he shook his head, “no. Not interested, no thank you.”

“Theron…”

“You know I can’t use the force, why not show him yourself or ask Koren or Lana?”

“Because…” she watched him carefully, “after you disappeared for so long he’s grown more distant. I think he’s worried you’ll leave again, I think he’s afraid you will. it would be good for both of you to do something he really cares about together.”

“Fair point.” Theron sighed. “And if I’m the one helping him build the saber you’ll let him have one?”

“With supervision.”

“Of course.” He smiled, pulling her closer. “I’ll see what I can do about getting parts. I don’t think I’m the best option for this, but for Connor, I’ll give it my best shot.”


	16. Day 16 - I never wanted anything else

Prompt: “I never wanted anything else.”  
Fandom: WoW (world of warcraft)  
Pairing: Human Mage/Varian

-

“This is amazing. ” Shey looked around the ballroom, decorations everywhere. Tables were being set, fires lit with colored sands to change the flames to blues and purples. “It’s beautiful but… it’s too much.” She turned to face Varian.

“You don’t like it?” He asked.

“No, I do, but you didn’t need to go through so much trouble for something so small.” She gestured to a fountain that was being set up in the middle of the room.

He made a face, humming as he looked around the room.

“You don’t need to do so much for just me.” She continued. “I would’ve been happy with you just remembering I had a birthday.” He glanced back at her with that comment. “To throw a party, a ball? For me?” She couldn’t find the words.

“What do you usually do?”

“Me? Nothing. When I was still in Dalaran sometimes master Colden would buy me a cupcake and leave it on my desk in my quarters. But that’s all.” She huffed a laugh. “Not something you’re used to I take it.”

“No.” He shook his head, “Last year, for Anduin’s birthday we had a full celebration throughout the castle that extended into stormwind itself, all were welcome to take part, to enjoy themselves.”

“I remember, someone caught the SI:7 building on fire with a miss aimed firework. Took them hours to put out.”

Varian laughed, “the look on Shaw’s face the next morning was something to remember. He was pissed for weeks.”

“It was a fun party.” Shey admitted, “though a bit big for my tastes.”

He thought for a moment. “Then how about something more private. We will still have this party here,” he turned to her, taking her hand in his, “but after it starts we can go back to my quarters, have a private dinner on the balcony.”

“Honestly,” She smiled, “I never wanted anything else today.“

He smirked, "not even a gift?”

“Well, I wouldn’t turn down a gift.” She leaned up to give him a quick kiss while no one was looking, “but just having a night to ourselves is more than enough.” Her smile turned sly, “though I could think of some things in particular we could do after dinner.” She caught one of her fingers a clasp on his chest plate as she was pulling away.

“I’ll be sure to wear something lighter tonight.” A group of people rushed in carrying various decorations meant for the tables followed by Genn and Anduin. Varian tsked and stepped away turning his attention to the Worgen and his son. The other king had a stack of paperwork in hand and by the look on his face he had a lot to say about it.

Shey sidestepped them, “I’ll leave you to this. See you tonight.” She winked at her king and strode out of the room and toward her quarters to prepare.


	17. Day 17 - Give me a minute or an hour

Prompt: “Give me a minute or an hour.”  
Fandom: Greedfall  
Pairing: De Sardet/Kurt 

-

“If you angle the shield like that you just deflect the blade towards your head.” Kurt grabbed the shield and shifted how the recruit was holding it, “spread your feet more, shift your weight… no.. not-” he grumbled in frustration. “If you stand like that you’ll get knocked on your ass before you even have a chance to hit back. Like this.”

He took the man’s shield, holding it before him and shifting his weight so he was steady. “Go on, knock me down.” When the recruit obeyed, albeit after the captain repeated the order a second time, he barely even budged. “See? Steady, weight even, feet apart, knees slightly bent. Try it again.”

He handed the shield back, realigning it on the other soldier’s arm, and made sure he was ready. Grabbing another shield he readied himself. “Now.” He shifted his weight. “Hold.” He charged forward, slamming his shield against the recruits. The other man held for a moment before he was sent sprawling on his back. Kurt shook his head. A bit of movement made him glance at the door leading into the barracks, Sieglinde was standing, waiting patiently for him to notice her. “Take a break.” He turned and headed to speak with her.

“Keeping the recruits in shape I see.”

“Yes, commander. They’re still green yet, but with enough time they’ll do well in the coin guard.”

“Good.” She sighed, “We’re swapping some of the shifts for the men tonight, some injuries with that caravan escort. I’d like your help with the reassignments when you have some time.”

“Of course.” He nodded. He glanced behind her as she continued about the caravan job, spotting de Sardet watching from down the hall. He had heard much about it, Wilkins and Loring had broken bones and were sharing all their likely exaggerated stories at the coin tavern last night, so instead, his focus went to his sweet eminence. Normally he wouldn’t let his attention wander but he had been stuck in new serene while Lydia had taken Vasco and Siora to investigate some complaints from a nearby village.

It had been nearly a week since he had seen her, and while he had kept himself occupied while she had been gone he would admit that he missed her. She waved and he nodded, both to her and to what Sieglinde was saying. De Sardet grinned, glanced around, and then gestured for him to come to her. He shook his head and she pouted in reply.

“Are you alright Kurt?” Sieglinde got his attention. “You seem out of it.”

“I’m fine.” He glanced back, “can you give me a minute?” When Lydia smirked and undid a few of the buttons on her tunic and loosened the scarf around her neck he added in, “or maybe an hour?” He scooted past his commander before she could reply, a quiet excuse me as he hurried to de Sardet’s side.

Sieglinde watched him and shook her head, smiling. Turning her attention to the recruits that were training she shouted, “alright, until Kurt gets back, I’m in charge of your drills! He’s going to be a while so line up and let’s continue with blocking!”


	18. Day 18 - You don't see it?

Prompt: “You don’t see it?”  
Fandom: Swtor (Star Wars the old Republic)  
Pairing: Smuggler/Arcann/Theron  
Note: Takes place post Umbara but pre-Nathema so Theron is mentioned but not present.

-

It was already late when Arcann was heading to bed. It had been a long day and he was exhausted and was looking forward to just laying down and getting some sleep. If he was lucky kara would be waiting for him. The thought of the one he cared for laying in bed waiting to see him put a little more pep into his step.

She had been working nonstop since Theron had left, and everyone’s been doing all they can to keep her head above the water. But it’s been slow going, tracking Theron was a priority, but they still had a lot of difficulty with the uprisings, with choosing to back the Republic in the renewed war, with the gods, and even with those in their own ranks.

While nobody said anything to her about her choices, there were complaints, uncertainties. Former imperials concerned about being forced into the Republic or worse, Republic defectors who had no desire to return to their previous faction. She had made it clear that she wanted to keep the Alliance separate, that they weren’t joining the Republic but just supporting them at the moment, but there was no way she didn’t have the same concerns. For all their drive for peace, the Republic didn’t tend to view neutral parties in a good light.

And with Zakuul still requiring aid after his mistakes on top of it all…

He stepped off the lift and into the war room. It was dark, the lights dimmed since it was well past midnight and only the night watch and a handful of people still wandered the halls. The war room itself was mainly lit by the terminals and a handful of datapads. Some appeared to have been used recently.

“Commander?” Arcann called. No reply, but he could sense her there. He walked around the terminal Theron frequented and found her sitting on the floor. He glanced around to make sure no one else was there before he kneeled by her side. “Kara?”

She glanced at him for a moment before turning her attention back to a datapad she was holding. “You’re up late.” She laughed quietly.

“As are you.” He sat next to her, “what are you doing still working?”

She shrugged, “a lot left to go through, I don’t know how he managed it on his own.”

“He didn’t. He had you helping him.”

“I hardly sorted through all of this, and while Lana helped too, she had her own work she focused on most of the time.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

She made a noise of frustration.

“Kara, look at me.” she turned her head, “Theron did so much because of you. Everyone in the alliance did. You being the commander gave them hope, gave them a reason to try harder to be better.”

She scoffed, shaking her head, “I appreciate that you seem to think that. But they only followed me because the Alliance was the only one doing anything, it didn’t matter who led.”

He watched her, brows furrowing, “you don’t see it?”

“See what exactly? That I still screw up no matter what I do, that people I care for turn on me?”

“Kara…” He paused, picking his words carefully, “If I had never met you I would still be a tyrant, would still be destroying everything and everyone who even looked at me the wrong way.”

She shook her head, “Senya would’ve gotten through to you.”

“No.” he admitted, “I was only able to hear her because of you. I hadn’t realized what I had become until you forced me to see it. I am what I am now because of you.”

She let out a heavy breath.

“I know you don’t notice it, but they might have all followed you because you happened to be the Commander, but they stayed because of what you did.” He reached over and pulled her to him, getting her to lean on her, he was unsure if this was something he should be doing at first, their relationship was still new, but he knew he needed to do something. “You are the one who’s inspired us. Inspired me, made me want to atone, to be someone mother, Thexan, and you would be proud of. Let me be someone outside of my father’s control. To…” He wanted to stay more, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to continue that thought.

Kara settled against him, leaning her head on his chest, and rested the datapad she had been holding on her lap. “Thank you.” She said it quietly, “I still don’t know if what I’m doing is right, but…” She paused, “I won’t give up on Theron.”

“Good.” He gripped her shoulder, “I will help as best I can, and I know Lana will as well.”

“She’s still ready to kill him if she sees him.”

“But she won’t because she knows you still care about him.”

Kara hummed, settling in more, and started poking at the datapad on her lap.

Arcann took it from her, shifting his weight so she stopped leaning on him. She cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change. He stood, placing the datapad on the terminal before reaching for her, “you shouldn’t sleep here.” She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She made a reach for the datapad but he steered her away.

She grumbled, but let him lead her down the hall to their quarters. “I don’t need to sleep.” She muffled a yawn, turning from him to try and cover it up.

“I will help with the remaining data in the morning.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the attempt to hide how tired she was, “But for now, we both need our rest.”

“I suppose a nap wouldn’t hurt.”

He hit the lock on the door and walked into their room. It’d been a long day for both of them, and they deserved the break. He’ll send a message to Lana to ask for her to push Kara’s morning meetings back, he was sure it might cause the sith to ask questions he wasn’t ready to deal with but if it got Kara to take some time to relax it was worth it. Besides the work would still be there in the morning.


	19. Day 19 - I can't do this anymore

Prompt: “I can’t do this anymore.”  
Fandom: WoW (world of warcraft)  
Pairing: None, Platonic Human Mage and Anduin

-

“I’m sorry sir, but the wait could be a few days, maybe longer.” The ferryman crossed his arms, refusing to budge.

“I understand, but is there any way you could shorten that wait time?” Anduin asked. He wore a simple cloak over travel leathers, nothing fancy and with the hood up to cover his face. The less likely he was to be recognized the better. “We’re in a bit of a hurry.”

“I’m sorry sir, but rules are rules. No pass? Then you have to wait.”

Anduin held up a few gold pieces, “I can make it worth your while if you can get us a ride now.”

The ferryman narrowed his eyes at him, obviously debating the risks. He shook his head, “no. I’m not about to let some shady nobody and his escort on to one of my ships without proper procedure.” The man started to ramble about the last time he made an exception.

“Y'know what. I can’t do this anymore.” shey growled as she stepped forward and interrupted him. “Do you know who you’re talking to? ”

Anduin looked at her in surprise as the ferryman turned his attention on her. The king shook his head, mouthing ‘what are you doing’ at her. He had come up with this plan, to sneak out of Boralus for a while and just relax, but if it got out that it was the king that was trying to pass himself as an adventurer to escape the city for a while he was sure the rumors alone would be beyond annoying. And he didn’t even want to think of what Genn would say.

She continued opting to ignore his silent questions. “I am the champion of the alliance and archmage of the kirin tor. I’m not just some nobody or anyone’s escort.”

The man’s eyebrows raised in surprise, though he didn’t seem to believe her.

“I’m not in the city for very long and just wanted to take my son out for a nice afternoon before I leave. We don’t have days to wait, and I think it’d be easier for all of us if you just made an exception just this once.”

“Even if-” he started to protest.

“Then we’ll take our business elsewhere. I’m sure the griffon master will work with us.” She turned away, encouraging Anduin to follow. They had debated on taking a griffon anyway, but the ferry was more discreet and had a lower chance of having either of them recognized as they were trying to leave.

“Wait!” The ferryman called. “Maam, it’s alright. I’ll get a boat prepared at once.”

She turned back to face him, a big smile on her face, "oh! Wonderful! Thank you!” As soon as the man turned to gather supplies she let the smile drop.

“Was all that necessary?” Anduin asked.

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it got us a boat ride without you getting recognized.”

“But you were.”

“The champion renting a boat to spend time with her family is a lot less noticeable than the king doing so.” She shrugged, “besides, it’s worth it if it means you get some time away from Genn’s growling and off the ship for a little bit before you head back to stormwind because I know you won’t take a break at home either.” She smiled at him.

He laughed, “I had to inherit something from my father.”

“I suppose so.”

The ferryman called for them and waited for them to seat themselves in the boat before pushing off the dock and steering down the various channels that sprawled through Boralus.

“So where exactly are you taking me?” Anduin asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Shey grinned.

It took a little over an hour for them to arrive at a small island that sat a little south of the city. Stepping off the boat the ferryman pushed back off to Boralus, leaving them on the shore.

“I don’t think he’s coming back.” Anduin huffed a laugh.

She waved him off, “It’s fine, I’ll just open a portal for the return. But first, look at this.” She grinned, directing his attention from the sea to a small ruin hidden amongst a copse of trees and shrubs.

“What is this?”

“An old hold out from the looks of it, from back during the early wars against the orcs.” She gestured for him to follow, leading him down a staircase and into the basement of the destroyed building. There were water-damaged paintings and books scattered around, weapons, both human, elf, and orcish abandoned where they had been dropped, and even some bones.

They made their way carefully through the room, shey leading him to the back where a dented metal door stood. It screeched loudly when they opened it and stepped into the next room. There was less damage here, it set up like a captain’s quarters on a ship.

“Here.” Shey handed him a thick book. “I found this when I was here the first time, I thought you might want to give it to Jaina.”

He took it from her, running his hand across the cover. There was some damage on it but it had the name ‘Proudmoore’ written clearly across it. “Why don’t you give it to her yourself?”

She shrugged, “We’re still not speaking much. I don’t think she’d appreciate it as much from me, but you…” She grinned, “You, who she considers family, I think would mean a lot more.”

He thought a moment and nodded. “I’ll give this to her when we return.” He glanced around the room, “Was there anything else here of interest?”

“Not that I saw the first time, but there are more rooms and I think we have some time before Genn will get too angry at me for sneaking you out of the city.”

Anduin laughed, “Then lead the way.”


	20. Day 20 - Did I ask?

Prompt: “Did I ask?”  
Fandom: Swtor (Star Wars the old Republic)  
Pairing: Agent/Jonas

-

“The target is approaching your table now,” Ava spoke into her comm, watching from across the cantina. She was sipping at a drink, acting as if she were waiting for a date to arrive while watching her partner. The mission was to apprehend a woman who had ties within imperial intelligence. She frequented this cantina and while they likely would never have been able to pick her out of a crowd, Ava had managed to convince her brother to forward over some information from the alliance.

They had sat in this cantina for three days and now finally the woman arrived. “Jonas. Did you hear me?”

“Hello miss.” She heard Jonas’s voice ping through her headset as he caught the attention of the target. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but as soon as you walked in I swear the heat in the room went up by ten degrees.”

Ava huffed a laugh, “maybe tone down the cheesy pickup lines, she doesn’t seem the type to go for that.”

“Must be terrible for everyone since it must already be sweltering from just you being here.” The target grinned.

“Or maybe she does…” Ava considered.

“Jo.” Jonas reached out to shake her hand, “care to join me for a drink? It’s a special occasion.” He grinned as she took his hand and winked at him.

“Saya. And I would love to.” She took a seat.

Ava sipped at her drink listening in as they made small talk. Their target seemed to genuinely be there because she liked the drinks at this place based on their conversation. But in the end that didn’t mean she wasn’t a spy, just a woman with good taste. They continued to chat back and forth, small talk mostly, but when a large man in heavy armor walked in Saya seemed to suddenly act more nervous.

“Jonas, I think she knows that guy. Think he might be a bounty hunter.”

He leaned as if to cough so he could reply, “she doesn’t seem happy to see him.” He returned to their conversation. Whether she had noticed him speaking into his elbow she made no sign.

Ava stood, “I’ll see if I can get an id.” She made her way to the bar as she heard him reply.

“Oh yes, of course, but be careful.” The ‘be careful’ had been meant for ava instead of his new friend.

Leaning on the bar next to the man in armor she shouted for the bartender. He ignored her, tending to a group of screaming women on the other side of the circular bar. Tsking, Ava sat on the barstool, mumbling complaints.

“Here.” The armored man offered her his drink.

“Ah, it’s fine. I probably don’t need another one right now anyway.” She turned the seat so she was sideways facing him, “’preciate it though.”

He chuckled before sipping at his drink. He glanced around, twice toward where Jonas was chatting up Saya.

“She your girlfriend?” Ava asked. When he raised an eyebrow at her she gestured to where her partner sat, “the girl. You keep looking at her. Someone, you know?”

“Something like that. But not a girlfriend, no.” He nursed his drink for a few moments before continuing. “It may be best if you leave. I have a job I need to take care of so it’ll get a bit loud soon. I can take you home if you’d like, but it may be a few minutes.”

Ava smiled at him. Handsome, seemed courteous, she had to wonder why he’d be a hunter. “How much?”

He raised an eyebrow, “for?” He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“She’s your bounty isn’t she?”

“Ah. Yes, few thousand. They want her dead so easy job.” He shrugged.

“Ok. Let’s work together.”

“You’re a hunter too?”

“No, the bounty is all yours don’t worry.” She nodded toward the table, “pretty boy over there and I are SIS, we need information from her. So help us get that information and we’ll make it worth your while.”

“Interesting.” He thought about it for a moment, “I’ll help you out.”

“Wonderful!” She grinned at him, “I’m Ava by the way.”

“Paolo.” He looked around the room once more, eyeing the exits. “Ready when you are.”

She pushed out of the seat and strode over to Jonas, “Sorry to interrupt love, but we need to get to work.” She smiled at Saya.

The target looked surprised, “‘Love’? You two are?”

“Sorry sweetheart, under any other circumstances we would’ve loved to have involved you in a bit of fun with us but…”

Saya went to stand but the bounty hunter held her in place by the shoulders. “Sorry,” he said as she glanced back at him. “It’s nothing personal.”

Ava gestured to the barkeep who announced that they were closing and encouraged everyone to leave. As soon as the last patron left the cantina she continued, “I think we should get straight to the matter.”

“You’ve been causing a lot of trouble,” Jonas hummed, “So let’s make a deal, you give us the information we need.”

“And what do I get?” Saya scoffed.

“I’ll give you a head start to maybe have a slight chance to escape.” Paolo grinned.

Ava raised an eyebrow at that.

“What-” Saya glanced between the hunter and the two agents, “What is it that you wanted to know?”

“Just some dirt. Where you hideout is, that kind of thing.” Jonas smiled.

“You’re not even slightly curious why a bounty hunter would be on Coruscant?” She tried to change the subject.

“Did I ask about him?” Ava shot her down, crossing her arms. “He’s on our side in this, so I think you should worry more about yourself and get comfortable because you’re not going anywhere for a while.”


	21. Day 21 - This, this makes it all worth it

Prompt: “This, this makes it all worth it.”  
Fandom: Swtor (Star Wars the old Republic)  
Pairing: Jedi Knight/Arn 

-

It was beautiful. There were hardly any clouds, it was warm, and just enough breeze that Kyri was able to sit comfortably in the field and meditate. She had been working with the republic additions to Odessen, getting them acquainted with the base and generally helping out how she could all day. Though She had to admit that it was nice to work with the Jedi again, it was also nice to get a chance to step away from everything.

She didn’t leave the base often, tending to work with her mother or father instead, so when the commander had brought back a few of the Jedi from Ossus and Onderon she was looking forward to the change in routine.

In all honesty not much actually changed aside from seeing some familiar faces from her time on Tython. But all the same. It felt good to just get a chance to help someone new.

What she hadn’t expected to come of the new additions was what she wrote off as a silly crush. One of the Jedi that would stop by on occasion caught her eye. It started as curiosity, she had seen him walk by and noticed his cybernetics, and after talking to him about them she started to find herself hoping he would visit again.

Today was one of those days.

She sat in the grass outside of the military hangar, the wind fluffing her hair as she tried to focus. Tried and failed, as a sharp feeling in her cheek pulled her attention away from her thoughts again. Rubbing the cybernetic under her eye she grumbled. Great time for it to be shorting out, her father was off planet for the next few days and she couldn’t fix it herself.

Giving up on her meditations, she stood and headed back into the base, her vision already starting to blur as the cybernetic started to shut down and reboot, attempting a self-repair. Carefully she made her way through the bay, headed down the hall towards the war room. If she was lucky Theron would still be around and he might be able to fix it, if she wasn’t she should be able to make it back to her quarters to find her glasses.

The main purpose of the cybernetics around her eye was to fix her eyesight, a trait she inherited from her father who sported his own set around his eyes. He had been giving her tips on how to do temporary fixes if they shorted out, but when it came down to it neither could fix their own without assistance.

“Theron?” She called when she entered the war room. She glanced around, squinting and hoping she’d at least be able to make out his favored leather jacket. There was no reply. She sighed, carefully feeling her way through the room to a side hall leading to her quarters, grumbling about her luck. After she found her glasses she might be able to get someone in the med bay to take a look.

Walking slowly down the hall she used the force to make sure she wouldn’t run into anyone. A signature piqued her senses and she stopped trying to figure out who it was. Before she could they approached and spoke up.

“Kyri? are you all right?” The newcomer asked.

“Arn! Yes, I am. Yes,” she wasn’t sure if she should thank the force or curse it that he happened to be the one to fund her. She gave him a smile hoping he didn’t notice her getting embarrassed, and pointed at the cybernetics under her eye, “having some technical difficulties. I just need to grab something from my room and then find someone to fix them.”

“What happened?”

“Just shorted out, my dad usually handles it but he’s off-planet.”

“I should be able to fix them.”

“You can?” Kyri sounded surprised. She was certain he made a face in response and immediately gritted her teeth, “ah right… I’d appreciate it if you could.” He nodded and followed after her as she led him to her quarters. After opening the door She made her way to the bed, seating herself and pointing at the desk. “Tools should be in the top drawer.” She could hear him digging around before he returned to her side, pulling up a chair and getting to work.

She did her best to stay still as he poked at the implants, popping part of it open, and checked the wiring.

“Thank you.” She said, careful not to move as she spoke.

“No problem.” A short reply, He seemed focused on the task before him so it surprised her when he spoke up again a moment later. “Do you regret leaving the order?”

She raised an eyebrow at the question. She gave it some thought, “no, not at all.” She answered honestly. “I miss the friends I made on Tython, and the masters I worked with. But I don’t regret leaving.”

He hummed in thought.

“I didn’t leave on a whim.” She clarified. “After the attack on Tython, my parents asked me to. I was on planet when the empire attacked, I tried to keep others safe, I…” she trailed off. “I’m not made for war.” She flinched at a sharp pain as he worked.

“Not many are.”

“After that, we ended up joining the alliance. I still don’t like war, but after everything, this?” She huffed a laugh, “this made it worth it. Made it worth fighting.”

He closed the panel and reached back to press a button by her ear. “I’ve heard some amazing stories about the alliance, and especially the commander. It’s been interesting working with her.” He pressed another button, “that should do it, try it.”

She blinked, rubbed her eyes carefully. It took a moment for them to adjust but everything was much clearer. “Oh, that’s perfect! Thank you.”

“I’ve never worked with that type of implant before, I’m glad I was able to fix it.” He stood and put away the tools he had been using.

Kyri watched him debating on what to say. Part of her wanted to ask him out in exchange for the repair, the other wanted to sneak out of her room before she said something stupid. The first half won out, barely. “Um. Arn?” He looked back at her and she immediately flushed now that she could see him clearly once more. “Do you… can I…” she cursed her bravery’s sudden evaporation, reminding herself it was just a silly crush, nothing would come of it. “In return, could I buy you dinner?” She said it quicker than she had meant and now waited awkwardly for his reply. “Not a date, I mean it can be if you want, but-” she stopped herself before she said something really stupid.

“Sure.” He smiled, “would right now be fine? I’m starving.” He didn’t clarify if he wanted it meant as a date or not and Kyri wasn’t about to ask.

She smiled in return and nodded, not trusting herself with her words at the moment. Standing, she led him from the room and they headed down the halls toward the cantina above, somehow managing small talk along the way, even if it took them reaching the war room before Kyri even attempted to say more.

Crush or not, she liked him. And even if nothing came of it she’d be alright with it as long as it meant she could still call him her friend.


	22. Day 22 - And neither should you

Prompt: “And neither should you.”  
Fandom: Swtor (Star Wars the old Republic)  
Pairing: Jedi Knight/Doc 

-

“Going to need…” doc pointed at his shelf counting quietly, “five of those. Aaaand, eight canisters of kolto.” He tapped at his datapad filling out a requisition order.

Lyra was lounging on his bed watching him work, a smile on her face. Even dressed in nothing but his underwear and hair a mess he looked completely focused on his work.

“Three boxes of bacta patches…” he grumbled. “Should probably do five just to be safe.” He started wandering the room and taking stock of the various supplies scattered around the medbay.

“Did you add that cream for Kira?” Lyra rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. She had offered to help him with this but he had turned her down claiming she needed a break.

“Adding it now…” he typed on the pad and went back to taking stock. Adding three more items he nodded. “And sent. Should be able to get all these in a day or two.” He looked proud of himself.

“Then I’ll be sure to make sure we head back to Coruscant soon.” She grinned, “but first come back to bed, it’s late.” she bit at her lip, trying to tempt him to at least get in bed.

He smirked, went to say something then opted to toss the datapad on the desk. He climbed into bed pulling her into his arms as soon as she was in reach. He kissed her, slow, full of love and affection. He danced his fingertips down her sides and gripped her hips firmly, releasing suddenly when she winced.

“Still sore?” He asked, pulling back and sitting up. He pulled the blankets back to inspect the wound. “You haven’t been icing it have you?”

She hummed in reply, turning from him slightly. “No?” She smiled innocently. When he deadpanned at her and got out of bed and started rummaging around for a cold pack she felt guilty. “Arch, no, it’s fine, it’s healing well enough.”

“Lyra…” He glanced over his shoulder, and let out a sigh. Grabbing a pack he returned to the bed, cracking it so the chemicals inside would chill, and pressed it on the bruise. “You got this protecting me from that droid on our last mission, at least treat it properly.” he moved the pack around, never putting too much pressure on the injury.

“You worry too much about me.” Lyra cupped his cheek, encouraging him to look at her.

“I worry just enough, I love you. And while I can’t do all your fancy Jedi tricks, I at least can do this for you.” He moved the pack again, frustration tinged his voice, “You shouldn’t risk yourself to protect me all the time.”

“And neither should you…” She gripped his arm, stopping him from moving the pack again. “You push yourself too much for my sake, you need to get your rest.” When he pulled away, she added in, “Also that thing is way too cold.” She laughed.

He shook his head, laughing as well. “Then promise me you’ll take tomorrow off, get some rest, take a chance to heal.”

“And if I don’t? What will you do? Tie me to the bed?” She teased.

“I just might.” He kissed her, got out of bed to put some things away. “We can do something else, just the two of us. Dinner?”

Lyra lounged back, “It has been a while since we had a date night, we should be able to get to Coruscant by lunch if we make the jump now.”

He grinned, “Fantastic. I have the perfect place in mind.”


	23. Day 23 - Do we have to?

Prompt: “Do we have to?”  
Fandom: Dragon Age  
Pairing: Cousland/Alistair 

-

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Rana asked as she followed Alistair along a well-worn pathway.

It had been six years since the blight, repairs had been slowly taking place all over Ferelden. Alistair did what he could as King to assist, and Rana used her influence as Warden Commander to do the same. She had a feeling something bad was brewing on the horizon, and neither wanted their people to be caught unaware during another catastrophe.

“Just a little further…” he glanced back at her, grinning excitedly. She couldn’t help but smile back, her husband’s excitement contagious.

Two more turns and a gentle decline led them to a field. The grass was green and healthy and flowers poked out here and there, mixing pinks and purples and whites in with long blades swaying in the breeze. Rana gasped, after having been surrounded by nothing but death and destruction for so long it was a marvel to see so much natural life so close to Denerim.

Alistair took her hand, leading her to a small blanket set up on the grass. A basket of fruits, breads, and cheeses sat next to it, with a bottle of wine poking out from under one loaf.

“Happy anniversary my dear.” He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles before leading her the rest of the way to the prepared picnic.

“Oh Star, I love it.”

After they seated themselves he pulled out the wine bottle, poured each of them a glass, and handed one to his wife. “Six years…” he chuckled as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip. “It feels like just yesterday we met.”

Rana laughed, “do you remember the first thing you said to me back at Ostagar.”

“Something about asking if you were a new recruit I’m sure. Or something that made me look like an ass.”

Rana shook her head, “no, no, at least not that I recall.” She took another sip before continuing, “if I remember right it was ‘one good thing about the blight-”

“Is how it brings people together.’” He finished, “Maker, I remember that.” He cringed a little, “and yet you still wanted to be with me after I started us off with that?”

“If you want to know the truth, I pretty much fell in love with you then and there.”

“That early after we met?” He smiled, the look on his face full of adoration. “I think… Lothering was when I realized how I felt about you.”

“So we both were a pair of lovesick fools who had to save the world.” She laughed, “no wonder Morrigan was always glaring daggers at us. She had to watch us making doe eyes at each other for weeks before we said anything.”

“Six years…” he repeated, wonder in his voice. He didn’t continue the thought, instead grabbing a piece of the bread and cheese.

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying their time to just relax, Rana leaning on Alistair as they did. After so long of fighting darkspawn, traveling the country, and seeing to repairs and other various assistance to the people it felt good to just get a moment to themselves.

No barking mabari, no blood-soaked boots, no crying baby.

“As lovely as this is we’ll have to head back soon.”

“Do we have to?” Alistair asked, “I mean, it’s such a beautiful day.”

Rana hummed, “Nate’ll be mad if we take too long.”

“I’m sure he can handle a few mabari and Duncan for a couple hours.”

She grinned at him, “You just want an excuse to avoid attending your meetings this afternoon don’t you.”

“Noooo.” He laughed pulling her into his arms and holding her tight, “I wanted to spend time with you!”

“Mhmm.” She kissed him, huffing a laugh as he tried to look as innocent as possible. “I love you.”

“And I you.” He released her and flopped back on the blanket.

She joined him, cuddling up to his side. Letting out a content sigh when he wrapped his arms around her once more. “I suppose we could stay,” She grinned when he tightened his grip on her, hugging her in response, “Just for a little while longer.”


	24. Day 24 - Are you kidding me?

Prompt: “Are you kidding ~~me~~?”  
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Pairing: Shenko

-

“Shepard?” Kaidan called from the bed. He was completely wrapped up in blankets and had his hand covering his eyes. The soft glow from the fish tanks was the only light on in Shepard’s quarters but even that was too bright at the moment. “John? You around?”

The door to the bathroom whooshed open and Shepard hurried out, drying his hair with one hand and attempting to fix the towel around his waist with the other. “I’m here, I’m here.” Trying to do both ended up not being possible for even him so he decided to focus on drying off and dropped the other towel. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide from his lover anyway. “Are you alright K?”

Kaidan groaned.

“Migraine?” He got a nod in response. “Anything I can get you?”

“Some Advil if you have some.” He gestured to the fish tank, “any chance you can turn the light off?”

“Of course.” John hurried around the room, fiddling with the controls to the fish tank and shut off the lighting. After the lights were off he dug around his desk, he knew he had a bottle around here somewhere…

His hand hit a plastic bottle, grabbing it he checked the label. Once sure it was the meds he was looking for he went back to the bathroom to grab some water and brought both with him to the biotic.

Kaidan pushed himself up and took the offered items, popping a pill into his mouth and taking a gulp of water. “Thank you.” He handed the bottle and empty cup back to Shepard and rubbed gently at his temples.

Shepard put them on the side table. “Anything else?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine, just give me a few minutes. We have work to do.”

“Are you kidding…” Shepard hummed in annoyance. “Kaidan lay down and get some rest.”

“I’m fine.” He insisted.

“Lay down, that’s an order.” John huffed, turned, and headed back to the bathroom, his tone brooked no argument.

“Yes sir.” Kaidan lay back down rubbing gently at his face. “It’s been a while since you pulled rank on me like that.” He chuckled.

“Here.” Shepard pressed a cold cloth into his lover’s hand. “It’s the best I can do without pants on. Ice packs always help when I get mine. Though mine aren’t from implants.” He grabbed some pants off the floor pulling them on and buckling them.

The biotic pressed the cloth to his forehead, “you get them often I assume?”

“Just a day or two a month, usually nothing worse than what Advil can take care of but sometimes it’ll lay me out for the day.” He nodded toward the door, “I’ll be right back alright? Do you want anything else while I’m by the mess?”

“Wouldn’t mind some snacks if you’re planning on this being a day off.”

Shepard grinned. “I’ll be sure to see if I can grab something good. Get some rest while I’m gone.”

Kaidan nodded, “sure.” He pulled the blankets tighter around himself and flipped the washcloth to the cooler side and settled in as best he could. By the time Shepard returned to their quarters, an armful of snacks and an ice pack in hand, Kaidan had fallen asleep.


	25. Day 25 - Sometimes you can even see

Prompt: “Sometimes you can even see.”   
Fandom: Wow (World of Warcraft)  
Pairing: Night Elf Priestess/Blood Elf Hunter (Aulara/Kieran)  
(mentioned are Sen, an Orc hunter, and Koren, a Human Paladin) 

-

There was fire everywhere. Kieran ran through the streets of Darnassus, a hood drawn tight over his head to hide as much of his features as possible. There was too much chaos that it was unlikely anyone would notice a blood elf amongst those trying desperately to escape but he didn’t want to risk it.

People were shouting to be heard, pulling injured free of destroyed buildings, dumping water on any fire they could reach. Heroes who were willing to risk their lives if it meant that they could save at least one person. He was sure the one he was looking for was somewhere among them. He couldn’t let himself even think that she might be amongst the dead that already littered the streets.

He had known she was in Darnassus when Sylvanas had made the push into Darkshore, just as she knew he had been with the Horde forces. Neither were happy with it, but as the Champion of the Horde, he wasn’t in a position to say no. He went along, thinking this was just a land grab, a chance to gain ground and fortify their hold on Kalimdor.

He was wrong.

Kieran had a bad feeling when the trebuchets were set up, but he assumed they were for defense from naval reinforcements. He realized his mistake too late as the first shot was launched hitting the branches of Teldrassil and setting it alight. He had heard Sen curse as he sprinted away, charging to where some remaining night elves and alliance forces were mounting up to retreat to the city to save those who would be caught in the destruction.

He had stolen a hooded cloak as he rushed to them, pulling the hood up to hide his features and did his best to pretend to be a human. An injured sentinel helped him onto her hippogryph and he was brought along without question.

From there he was launched into chaos.

There was still no sign of Aulara. He bumped into a human in heavy armor, his hood slipping back and showing his face just as the soldier turned to look at him. The human’s eyes went wide for a moment before they started looking around quickly.

“Kieran, what are you…” he was grasping for words, “what… I…”

The blood elf pulled his hood back up thanking his luck that he ran into someone he knew. “Koren, where’s Lara?”

“I-i don’t know, I’ve been searching everywhere. We were separated as soon as the fires started and-”

“Where did you see her last?”

“By the druid… area. I don’t know the districts here.” He gestured across the lake, “I thought she’d go to the temple but-” he shook his head.

“Can you show me?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, follow me.”

The paladin sounded so rattled, and Kieran couldn’t blame him. Koren and Aulara grew up together, so for him to lose the closest thing to family… the hunter refused to continue that thought. His wife was fine, she was alive somewhere in the city, she was likely helping with rescuing others, she would be in one piece.

They ran through the streets past the destroyed buildings of the artisans who trained there. A woman shouted for help, and while both were desperate to find their priestess, they couldn’t just ignore the cry. Both turned and headed to where they heard the shouting. A woman was crying, screaming, next to a destroyed building, quiet sobbing could be heard from beneath it.

“My daughter. She’s-”

“We’ll get her out.” Koren turned and wedged his shield under the edge of the roof. “Kieran, I’m gonna need you to pull them out. I won’t be able to hold this up long.”

The elf nodded, debated for half a second, and pulled off the cloak, tossing it to the side. The crying woman’s eyes widened but she didn’t say anything, instead watched them guardedly.

Koren shifted the shield, using it as a wedge and slowly the roof lifted. He braced himself on it, straining to get it up as much as he could as Kieran lay on his stomach and slid himself under the debris. He found the child and grabbed her.

The little elf screamed in alarm but stilled as the roof above her groaned as the weight shifted.

“It’s alright, I’m a friend,” Kieran spoke gently in Darnassian, letting her know she was safe as he crawled back, bringing her with him till both were out from under the building. “She’s out, drop it.”

Koren dropped the part of the roof he had been holding onto, kicking his shield out of the way and then collapsing on the wood, trying to catch his breath. The little girl scrambled away from Kieran to the waiting arms of her mother.

“Thank you.” She said as she stood, holding her child close.

“Head to the temple.” Koren was still trying to catch his breath so the words were spaced between exhalations. “They have portals.”

“Before you go,” Kieran spoke up. The mother looked distrustful, but she didn’t run at least. “I’m looking for someone. My wife. She’s a priestess that should’ve been here. White hair about this long wears a white dress with a black and red cloak.”

The woman looked like she was about to bolt, but she pointed to a pair of buildings that were falling onto each other. “She saved me there before I rushed home.”

“Thank you.” Kieran smiled at her, and grabbed Koren’s shield as the paladin pushed himself to his feet, “ready?”

He nodded, thanking the woman too as she ran to the temple for safety. “Tired, but I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s go.” The hunter strapped the shield onto his back as best he could with his bow and quiver still there. He didn’t bother putting the cloak back on. Koren went to say something but decided not to as they hurried towards where the woman indicated.

“Sometimes…” the human started, “you can see how much you love her.”

Kieran glanced at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

“I mean I’ve never doubted you, but a member of the horde and alliance marrying, there has to be an ulterior motive in there. But you never have. You’ve risked so much to be with her.”

“Not much left to risk now.” They turned a corner, fire spreading quickly above them, “I doubt ill be welcome in the horde now, there’s no way Sylvanas didn’t notice me leaving.”

“True…” frantic shouts made them pick up their pace as they ran toward them.

A pair of druids tended to burns on three injured night elves. Though all were covered in blood and dirt one of the injured was immediately recognizable.

“Lara!” Kieran rushed to her side, Koren right behind him. She turned her head slowly to look at him, groaning in pain as she did so. As soon as she saw the blood elf’s face she smiled and reached up. He took her hand mumbling apologies as he held it tight.

“What happened?” Koren looked over the battered team.

“Tree collapsed, if it weren’t for the priestess we would’ve been stuck in there.” One druid said.

The other spoke up, “she took a branch to the legs trying to protect us, one of them is broken and we cant carry her out of here without..”

“I understand.” Kieran glanced at them. He turned his attention back to his wife, “this might hurt, but I’ll try to keep you steady.” He put an arm under her legs and the other around her back. She winced as he got a good grip on her and lifted, standing as he did so. “We need to get her out of here.”

“Agreed.” Koren bent down and helped one of the other injured elves to their feet, bracing them as he led them forward, the druids helping the last and the team of survivors made their way towards the temple of the moon.

“I knew you’d come.” Aulara grinned.

“I’d never leave you behind. You know that.” Kieran huffed a laugh.

“Mhm.” She smiled. She was exhausted and in pain, but she had done the best she could. “I’m healing it, but it’s slow. I’ve been healing so many and-”

“You did everything you could. You saved a lot of lives. So get some rest, you can finish healing your legs after you get some sleep.”

“But.”

“No buts, rest.”

She grumbled in reply, but snuggled in as best she could and closed her eyes.

The group hurried into the temple. They were met with looks of surprise but no one even tried to stop him as he stepped through the portal to Stormwind. Getting his bearings he prepared himself for the worst as Koren appeared behind him and they escorted the injured to the cathedral.

He received looks of surprise and anger but none stopped him. He wasn’t ready to face the consequences of his choice, but in the end, being in the horde or the alliance didn’t matter to him as long as she was safe. If he was exiled, imprisoned… he wasn’t sure what they did to prisoners, but in the end, it would be worth it. Aulara was safe.


	26. Day 26 - How about you trust me for once?

Prompt: “ ~~How about you~~ trust me for once?”   
Fandom: Wow (World of Warcraft)  
Pairing: Night Elf Priestess/Blood Elf Hunter (Aulara/Kieran)   
(note this is prior to their relationship sometime early BC)

-

Aulara shook her head, sighing in annoyance. “Look, I know you don’t like me, but-”

“I never said that.” Kieran shot back, interrupting her. He went to say something else but instead changed the subject. “Rokar should be here soon, and then we can be on our way.”

She scowled at him, narrowing her eyes. “You’re not very good with people are you.”

He looked up at her from where he was sitting, repairing some damage to his quiver, and making sure that he had enough arrows for this quest. “I’m perfectly fine actually.”

“Oh, so I’m just that special?” She rolled her eyes before turning from him and looking out over the field. Nagrand was beautiful and she wished she could’ve been spending time enjoying the view with someone who seemed to actually want her to be around.

Kieran stood, watching her carefully. When they had first met months ago he wasn’t sure what to make of her. She seemed stubborn, quick to react, but ready to put herself into harms way to protect others no matter who. In the time they had worked together she had shown that she was someone he could trust, to rely on. And he wasn’t sure if he liked that.

It didn’t help that he had to admit that he thought she was beautiful.

“What?”

He blinked, unsure if he had been talking out loud.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” She turned to face him, crossing her arms and shifting her weight.

“I wasn’t.” He huffed in annoyance before glancing around for the rest of their party. “I was looking for Rokar, he’s late.”

She didn’t reply right away, and he could tell she wanted to say something.

“I’m serious, where is he?”

“Are you alright?” She finally asked.

He looked at her raising an eyebrow, “I’m fine, why?”

“You seem… off since I saw you last week.” She cocked her head to the side, looking him up and down. “Something’s changed…”

“Nothing’s changed,” He scoffed.

She grinned at that, “You had a bad date last night?”

“What?” He stared at her.

“You’re acting like Koren when he got dumped by his girlfriend.” He swore she was grinning wider. “He was so annoyed but refused to say anything to me, just kept staring, waiting until I brought it up.”

“That’s not it at all. Maybe I just don’t want to be standing around with you in the middle of nowhere with a Night Elf I barely even know.” The smile vanished and he immediately regretted saying anything. “That’s not-”

“No, it’s fine. You’re right, we hardly know each other, I just wanted you to trust me for once, even if it’s just for a conversation, but instead, I’m prying where I shouldn’t.” She turned from him obviously annoyed. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop bothering you.”

He grumbled in frustration. “I’m not used to people wanting to connect with me.”

She glanced back at him.

“I have three older brothers, they’re all smart and well regarded in the family. My mother had high hopes for all four of us to make names for ourselves and I… didn’t.” He shrugged. “I’m the outcast in our family, I chased after someone who my mother wanted us to forget about, I broke the tradition and became an adventurer and now it’s just me, and Loki and Theron.”

“Your leopard and wolf…” She looked down, “I’m sorry.”

He waved her off, “Don’t be. I chose this because I wanted to be something more than some noble that sat in Silvermoon sipping tea.”

“So you don’t regret it?”

“Sometimes I do, but, it’s what it is.” He huffed in annoyance.

“So you’re just grumpy that you have no friends.” She teased.

“No.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “I have friends.”

“Your pets don’t count.” She grinned leaning towards him. “What about me? Am I your friend?”

He was caught off guard by that, he’s known her only for a short time, initially, they butted heads, he found Rokar’s protectiveness of her strange. But as they spent more time together he had grown to like her, care about her. But she had been right, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he wasn’t good with people. He always said something wrong, pissed someone off, was an annoyance, or just didn’t belong.

“Not exactly.” He finally replied. She looked at him, confusion clear on her face. He tried to muddle through what she was to him. A friend seemed too small a word. No matter how awkward he seemed she never left his side, had saved his life a few times already, and always sat with him in camp.

“There you are.” Rokar approached, the old orc grinned as he approached the pair. “The spirits had more to say than I expected. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Aulara beamed, double-checking that her staff was strapped onto her back correctly.

The shaman strode past them, leading them towards their target for their mission. The night elf glanced back at Kieran, raising an eyebrow at him when he didn’t immediately follow.

He debated on what he wanted to say, the mood was changed with the addition of their mutual friend, but he didn’t want to leave it at that.

“Lara.” He called, catching up to her. He’d never called her by anything other than ‘Aulara’ since they had met, but it felt right. She waited for him. When he was by her side again he fumbled for what he wanted to say. “You… I…” He grumbled. He couldn’t figure out how to say it, wasn’t sure if he could put into words what he wanted to tell her. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her quickly and rushed to catch up with Rokar, not wanting to see what her reaction would be.

She stood there watching him leave, surprised.

“ _oh_.”


	27. Day 27 - Give me that

Prompt: “Give me that.”  
Fandom: WoW (world of warcraft)  
Pairing: Human Mage/Varian 

-

The library was empty when Shey stepped inside. She wasn’t surprised, while the small library in the keep was busy during the day, this late at night it would’ve been strange for there to be anyone other than her here.

Mumbling a spell, she summoned a small flame to illuminate the room. It floated beside her as she went from bookcase to bookcase looking for a handful of very specific books. Most had to do with Medivh and Aegwynn, though a handful were just some that looked interesting that she thought she could borrow and read after getting some sleep.

Dropping the books on a table in the corner she set to work, flipping through the pages as the magicked flame hovered around her. Halfway through the second book, she glanced up as the sound of boots caught her attention. She expected it to be guards doing their rounds, it wouldn’t’ve been the first time they caught her in here late at night. Whenever she had trouble sleeping she would either end up in the library or would lay in the grass outside and just watch the stars.

She turned her attention back to the books, taking notes on some details, and keeping her focus on the task at hand. She didn’t look up until a second chair was pushed to the table and Varian dropped himself into the seat.

“Your majesty.” She smiled at him. He looked like he had just gotten up.

“Hiding out in the library again I see.” He picked up the first book she had put on the side, flipping through it idly. “I wondered what kept you so late.”

“I only just got back from that quest I took this morning.” She jotted down some more notes as he put the book down and ran his fingers along the other stack of books. “It was so late, I didn’t want to wake you.”

He huffed a laugh, “meanwhile I was awake waiting.”

She looked up at him, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He narrowed his eyes at the title of one of the books. Pulling it out of the stack carefully he flipped it open, reading a few lines from somewhere in the middle of the book. “Well, I didn’t expect you to like this kind of novel.” He grinned.

“Oh no, which one did you grab?”

He started reading “She gripped his member firmly, moaning wantonly, begging for him to-”

“Nope.” She reached over trying to grab the book from him. “Give me that.”

““Touch me, Marcus.” She exclaimed.” He leaned away, continuing to read. “”Make me-”

“No no, you don’t have to do a lady’s voice.” She got out of her chair reaching for the book. “Varian, please, just give it to me.” She was practically laying on him as he kept it just out of her reach, cursing the difference in their heights. She could easily use a spell to get it if needed, but if she was being honest with herself it was entertaining to see him loosen up a little, even at her expense.

“Were you planning on reading this tonight?”

“Maybe, if I finished my research.”

“But they’re so badly written.”

“That’s half the fun of them. It’s not about them being good, it’s just smut.” She gave up, instead staying where she was and watched him. “Besides I was planning on bringing that with me when I leave tomorrow evening.”

“Oh.” he brought his arm down handing it back to her, “How long will you be gone?”

“Few days, maybe longer.” She sighed, pushing off of him and taking the book. She flipped it in her hand. “It’s just something for Khadgar, I think he wanted to try one of Medivh’s spells. So I was doing some research before I went.”

The lightness of the mood deflated, and Shey felt bad about bringing it up. She wasn’t sure exactly how long it would take, and with how complicated some of the former Guardian’s spells could be she expected it to be some time before she would be able to go home.

“I wish I could go with you.” He leaned back in his chair, “Not have to stay in Stormwind all the time.”

“Heavy is the head that bears the crown.” She put the book down, debating, “When I get back we can do something, just us and maybe Anduin. Stormwind should be fine for a day without someone shouting orders.”

He laughed, “I’m not sure Shaw would agree.”

“Then let him do the shouting instead.” She grinned, “He can have Genn help him out.”

“I would rather you didn’t” Mathias deadpanned from the doorway. When the pair looked at him he nodded, “Your majesty… Commander.”

“What are you doing up so late?” Shey asked.

“Judging by the clutter on your table, the same thing you are. Working.” He turned his attention to Varian, He handed his king a stack of papers, “These came in just an hour ago and need your attention. I was going to leave them on the desk in your quarters, but since you’re awake…”

Varian took the papers, flipping through them. Most were reports of enemy movement, pirates, bandits, as well as how well the crops were looking since it was close to the harvest. “I’ll take care of these in the morning.” He shook his head. Standing, he turned his attention to the mage at his side, “We can get some sleep, and both take care of our work in the morning.”

She huffed a laugh, “Alright, I suppose we can do that.”

“Please just make sure you don’t sleep in, sire. I would rather not risk walking in on anything I’d rather not see because you missed a meeting.” Mathias stared at them both with a tired look in his eye.

Getting the hint, their king nodded, “Of course spy-master.”

“Just make sure you get some sleep too, Mathias.” Shey smiled at him as he waved her off and left the room. She turned her attention back to the man at her side. “Well, I do have to agree, especially if I have to leave again.”

“I suppose you are right.” He admitted, he gestured for her to go ahead. “After you.”


	28. Day 28 - Do I have to do everything here?

Prompt: “Do I have to do everything here?”   
Fandom: Swtor (Star Wars the old Republic)  
Pairing: Smuggler/Arcann/Theron   
Also featuring Koth.

-

Kara narrowed her eyes as she walked into the war room. Aptly named at the moment with how Koth and arcann were arguing. She wasn’t sure what started it, she had been talking to Hylo and Shae about supply movements only a few moments prior, but judging by the look on Lana’s face they had been arguing for a while now.

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Koth put his hands up, “how many times do I have to say it? A blitz won’t work.”

“It will if you send in a strike team to divert their attention.” Arcann countered. “I’ve put together attack plans like this before, I know what I’m talking about.”

“And I’ve run those plans with my crew, there’s too much risk.”

Kara strode over to where Theron was doing his best to focus on his own terminal, the spy making it clear he wanted to avoid getting involved.

“What are they arguing about?” She leaned on the side of the terminal next to him, crossing her arms and watching the pair bicker.

“A game,” Theron answered simply.

“What?” She looked at him, “what do you mean ‘a game’?”

He shrugged, “it’s a new holoanet game on zakuul from what I understand, Ren brought it back. You work as a team and put together an attack plan and try to take out another person’s planet or ships or protect your own.”

“So they’ve been arguing… about a game… when they don’t even have to be on the same team.”

“Pretty much.”

“Have they gotten any work done?”

He shook his head, “Senya is off-planet and as much as I’d love to get involved, Arcann doesn’t listen to me when he gets this worked up.”

“do I have to do everything around here?”

“You are the commander.”

She sighed as she pushed off the terminal and walked over to stand by Arcann’s side. “Alright, you two, back to work.”

“Perfect, the commander will agree with me.” Koth grinned at her, “tell him that doing a blitz on a blockade is just a suicide run.”

“I’d rather not get involved actually.”

The pilot scoffed, “of course you wouldn’t.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You don’t want to tell him he’s wrong since you’re sleeping with each other.” He shrugged, “I get it.”

“That’s-,” Arcann went to reply but Kara cut him off.

“That’s not why,” she crossed her arms, “I just…” she grumbled before gesturing to the terminal, “fine, you want my opinion about your game, let’s see what you’re working with.”

Koth grinned, pressing some buttons and bringing up a holo of their team and the enemies blockade. Their ships were a handful of fighters, two Republic, an Imperial, and four Zakuulan as well as a freighter that looked like the Ik'aad. The blockade consisted of four eternal fleet ships, a flagship, an imperial dreadnought, a hammerhead, and two furies.

She stared at the holos debating, it was eight versus eight, Koth and Arcann’s fleet were built on speed and firepower rather than defense, while their opponent had a good balance.

“I have to side with arcann on this.” When Koth scoffed, Kara gestured to their ships. “None of your ships can take a hit, you need to use their speed to your advantage. You won’t win this unscathed, but a blitz would work for this.”

“There’s too much firepower with their ships,” Koth countered.

“But if we get past them, hit them while they’re distracted we can take out a few at a time, whittle them down.” Arcann pointed at their squad, “the freighter can lead the blitz with two Zakuulan fighters and the imperial, while the remaining distract the enemy.”

“I still don’t think that’s a good plan.” Koth shook his head.

“I’ve flown worse and made it out in one piece.” Kara shrugged, “if you can control what they hit, distract team shout try and hit the guns as well as keep their attention on being annoying. Blitz should follow, doing as much damage as they can. Focus on the fleet ships first, and harry the others as you pass by.” She paused to think as Koth started hitting buttons and getting the fight underway. She watched him as he assigned flight plans to their squad. His willingness to go through with the plan when it was her idea and not Arcann’s made her laugh.

“Thanks, commander, I just hope we win this one.” He grinned as he started the battle, watching as both sides’ ships engaged.

“Glad I could help. Just make sure you both work on finishing your assignments first going forward.” She stepped away returning her attention to Theron’s terminal. Grabbing a datapad to go through her personal messages.

She couldn’t help but smile at the pair when they both shouted in alarm and cursed when their first ship exploded.


	29. Day 29 - Back up!

Prompt: “Back up!”   
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Pairing: Shenko 

-

“If they would stop shooting at us that would be great.” Shepard ground out as he hid behind cover. It was hard enough to get a good spot to try and get a shot of the enemy, but even if he had one it was near impossible to line up a shot with how much fire was pouring out of the destroyed building.

Kaidan was to his side trying to take a shot whenever he could. He glanced around the corner, pulling back quickly as the enemy opened fire. “Any ideas commander?”

“None.” He grumbled in annoyance, “James, any luck on your end?”

“Negative loco.” The comm crackled, “place is locked down tight.”

“A moment commander, but I have scans of the building, perhaps they’d be of assistance?” Glyph’s artificial voice came through clear, somehow it had no static even though the drone was in the shuttle halfway across town.

“That’d be great Glyph.” Shepard tried to line up a shot but a round of gunfire towards him made him drop quickly as he pulled the trigger. He was sure he missed it.

“Overlaying them on your HUD now.”

The maps he was staring at suddenly disappeared and then reloaded. “Perfect, thanks.”

“Of course commander.”

“Shepard there’s another ship coming in, you guys might want to head that way when you can.” Liara sent an indicator of the ship to the marines on the ground. “Looks like only four on board from here.”

“Sounds like our way in.” Shepard looked around the wall he was hiding behind, ducked down, and scooted across and back into cover on the other side. Kaidan followed a moment after, and the pair worked their way around the line of broken walls to where the ship had landed.

It was a small, simple transport, nothing like the Kodiak, but that’s all they needed. Shepard signaled Kaidan forward, the biotic hurrying into position as Shepard switched to his M8.

“James, where’re you at?” He called. A blip popped up on his HUD, just on the other side of the wall. “Made it inside?”

“Yeah.” James whispered over the comm, “I’m not suited for sneaking so not sure how-” He cursed as gunfire erupted across the signal. “Never mind, looks like the party found me.” What sounded like Vega shouting what sounded like ‘come get some Cerberus bastards’ crackling through.

“Hold tight, we’ll be there to back you up soon.” Shepard turned to Kaidan, “Let’s clear the landing zone.”

“Sure thing Commander.” The biotic nodded, readied himself, and both spectres vaulted over the wall opening fire. Once the landing pad was cleared the double-checked to make sure their targets were actually dead, and then rushed inside, kicking down the door and sweeping the room.

The first room was empty, but the second was full of Cerberus troops milling about. Judging by the sound of gunfire James was in the next room over and these soldiers were unconcerned about how well their comrades were faring. Fine for them, while it would mean it would take longer to get in to back James up, it also meant he likely wasn’t nearly as overwhelmed as they thought. They opened fire while running for cover as the troopers in the room noticed the newcomers.

“James, how’re you holding up?” Kaidan shouted over the comm.

“Still kicking, nearly clear I think.” He let out a shout followed by more gunfire.

“Sounds like he’s fine.”

“Sounds like he’s having fun.” Shepard corrected, earning a laugh from his lover.

The gunfire around them stopped and they peaked around to see the cause. From the looks of it, the radio in their helmets was glitching out as they fought with their buckets a moment before a loud screeching sound echoed through the room.

“The hell was that?” Kaidan winced. His question was answered with the arrival of a banshee phasing through the wall. “Oh, that’s bad.”

Cursing, Shepard slapped the M8 onto his back and pulled his rifle free. Checking to make sure it was loaded he hurried to the opposite side of the room Kaidan right behind him. They found cover away from the firefight that broke out as the Cerberus troops turned their attention to the reaper monstrosity attempting to whittle down its barriers in hopes of bringing it down. The banshee seemed unfazed by their efforts, though the shimmer around it seemed to dim with each shot that bounced off the invisible shield.

Shepard propped the Black Widow on the wall, carefully taking aim. “I don’t think they’ll appreciate our help but…” He held his breath, lined up the shot, and pulled the trigger putting a bullet right between the creature’s eyes. He fired twice more, the first taking down the barrier, and the other two the banshee herself. Exhaling he popped the heatsink and reloaded. “I’d rather fight Cerberus to that anyway.”

“Agreed.” Kaidan checked his barriers and readied himself to charge as his commander took aim once more and took out some of the troopers that seemed to still be realizing the banshee was dead. He managed to take out six before they realized what had happened. As Shepard was lining up the next shot a grenade landed next to him. Kaidan lunged, shoving him away and the pair laned just out of range of the explosion though the indicator for their barriers flashed a moment before recharging to full strength.

Shepard lay sprawled under Kaidan, his rifle still in hand and a surprised look on his face. “You know if you wanted me under you so bad you could’ve just asked.”

The biotic huffed a laugh, “Maybe I just wanted to be spontaneous.” He grinned as he pushed himself to his feet, avenger in hand, and ready.

Shepard returned the grin with one of his own, stowing his widow and returning the M8 to his hands. He went to say something in reply but an explosion near the far side of the room and James shouting cut him off.

“Loco, are you and Blue seriously flirting right now?” They could see him kick a trooper in the back and open fire on those around him.

“I would like to note that this is an open channel,” Liara added in.

Kaidan let out an awkward laugh as he jumped into the fray.

“Ah leave us alone.” Shepard shot back as he opened fire.

“We sure will once we get back to the Normandy,” James returned, “I’ll avoid your quarters for the next few days. Maybe a week. I don’t want to risk seeing you and Alenko doing the horizontal tango.”

“Are you three done yet?” Liara spoke up before they could continue.

“Just finishing up..” Shepard dropped the last of the troopers, “Done.”

“I’ll send Cortez to pick you up then, and see you back on the Normandy.” The comm fitzed and disconnected, and the roar of engines alerted them to the Kodiak landing just outside. The team scrounged for supplies quickly and ran for the transport, leaving before any reinforcements or further reaper forces arrived.


	30. Day 30 - Just say it

Prompt: “Just say it.”   
Fandom: Swtor (Star Wars the old Republic)  
Pairing: Smuggler/Arcann/Theron 

-

Kara closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. The day had been fairly slow, considering. Not many requests, the bare minimum of messages, and her brother had taken her sons out for a supply run with Torian.

Which meant that for the first time in weeks she had free time. Theron was in a meeting, working something out with Jonas and Arcann was working on something in the armory.

While it was frustrating feeling like she was being left out, she had to admit it was nice to just get some time to just relax. She started her afternoon with some meditation following it up with a hot bath. She removed her prosthetic immediately after, taking her time cleaning it and making sure things were still attached as they were supposed to be.

She didn’t bother getting dressed, just pulling one of Arcann’s shirts on and then lounged on the couch, putting a holovid on to pass the time. She checked her messages while watching, finding it the same way she left it hours ago.

It was nice… but it was boring.

The vid itself was fine, but she was so used to watching it with either her husband or their boyfriend that just laying on the couch without them there felt empty. She pulled up a message to Theron, asking if he’d be done with his meeting anytime soon. He responded nearly immediately that it might be a while longer. A similar response came from Arcann as well.

She huffed in annoyance, feeling a bit slighted at that. She continued watching the vid for a little longer before shutting it off. She got up, pulled on some shorts, and left the room. She strode through the halls debating where she would go. Torian was still off-planet, Lana had gone off to do… something, she hadn’t specified. Koth was working on maintenance with Hylo…

Kara sighed, not a single one of her friends was free today but they all insisted she go and relax. She debated what to do before heading towards the cantina, if she was lucky maybe Corso and Risha were back from Port Nowhere. Unfortunately, she wasn’t so lucky, when she arrived the cantina was locked up for repairs, a small note full of cursing towards Tora, Kaliyo, and a handful of others for their party the night before taped on the door. She grumbled and headed back the way she came, she debated on heading back to her quarters to at least finish the vid. Instead, she turned and went to her landing pad, the grassy hill empty at the moment since Koro had borrowed her ship. She strode down the walkway and onto the grass, stretching her arms above her head before closing her eyes.

“There you are,” Theron called as he approached, a smile on his face. “I’m sorry the meeting took so long.” He kissed her as soon as he reached her. “Do anything fun while I was gone?”

She huffed a laugh, “Not really, though I will admit the bath was nice. How’s Jonas?”

“Good. Had some… updates.” He shrugged, “But that’s not important, come on.”

“Hmm? Where to?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Hopefully not the cantina, I guess it’s closed.”

He laughed, “Yeah, I saw that, Tora broke the jukebox and someone set the bar on fire.”

“Kaliyo.”

“Probably.” He grinned, “But, no, not the cantina.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Theron… C’mon just say it? You know I hate surprises.”

“It’s just one of the training rooms.”

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t try to pry more from him, instead trusting in whatever he had planned. They walked together through the base, at one point he had reached over to hold her hand, gripping it firmly and smiling at her. He was up to something.

Arriving at the training halls, he led her to one of the side rooms, inside was a small setup of tables and food. Koro was setting up a holovid, Caleb and Connor attempting to help Arcann with what looked to be some of the couches from the cantina. Torian squeezed past them, his step-daughter by his side each carrying a box packed with drinks and snacks.

“What’s this?” She asked, looking around.

“A day off. For all of us.” He glanced around. “There should be a few more getting here, but with how crazy everything has been I thought it’d be fun to surprise you with something of a small party. Just the family and friends and a few good vids.”

“And loads of snacks.” She finished, a smile on her face, “It’s a good idea. Thank you, love.”

He kissed her again before they joined the others, helping them finish setting up while they waited for the last to arrive.


	31. Day 31 - I trust you

Prompt: “I trust you.”   
Fandom: WoW (world of warcraft)  
Pairing: Human Mage/Varian   
(note this is sometime mid Cata)

-

“Your majesty?” Shey stared at the man who stood in front of her. It was early, the sun only having started to rise when she heard someone banging on her door. She had expected her neighbors to have been the ones, complaining about her making a lot of noise overnight, or Mathias dropping something off on his way through the city.

What she hadn’t expected was her king. He stood there, trying to look as unassuming as possible, his hair tied back in a simple tail rather than the loose hightop that he usually preferred. Well worn travel leathers replaced his usual heavy plate, and a simple hooded cloak kept his face covered.

“Did I wake you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her clothes, or rather lack thereof. She had only pulled on a loose shirt to answer the door having planned on getting a few more hours after finding out who decided to bang on her door at the crack of dawn.

“No. No, I mean yeah, but it’s alright.” She gestured past her, “come in.”

He stepped into the house glancing around as he made his way inside. “Smaller than I imagined.”

She closed the door, “I’m not home enough to invest in something bigger.” She made her way to a small kitchen area in the corner. “Coffee?” When he nodded she set two cups on the counter and started brewing enough for the both of them.

He seated himself on a lounger in the far corner of the room, inspecting some of the items on display. Most were things she picked up on quests, rewards, things she found, and some gifts she had received during her travels. “Perhaps you should live in the keep.”

“Varian?”

“You travel so much as it is, because of me in many cases as of late. It’s the least I can offer.” He looked at her, “Shorter distance to the library or…” He trailed off.

She assumed he was meaning his quarters. Their relationship, if that’s what she could even term it at that point, was still new, still up in the air. They hadn’t settled on anything concrete, just that they cared for each other and enjoyed each other’s company.

“That’s not why I came.” He spoke up again, “You have time to think on it, but.” He grinned, “I wanted to accompany you today. Not as king, but as a comrade in arms.”

She hummed, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at him, “King Greymane is getting on your nerves, I take it?”

He narrowed his eyes but didn’t deny it. It was no business of hers whether or not he butted heads with the other leaders of the Alliance. She would admit that while she liked Genn, like Varian, he tended to have a short temper. But unlike her king, she hadn’t gotten to know him, so perhaps as time went by they would become something of friends.

“It’ll be dangerous, I’m heading to the searing gorge for some supplies for…” She tried to remember the name. “The blacksmith, in the dwarven district. It’s early, I’ll remember his name later I’m sure.”

“I trust you. And don’t forget I used to be-”

“A gladiator, yes, I remember.” She smiled. “Ok, if you want to come with I won’t turn down the help, but I’d rather not have to worry about Shaw putting a hit out on me for it.”

“If I told you that the spy-master already knows, would that make you feel better?”

“Not entirely.” She grumbled as she handed him a cup of coffee. “It’s not much, but make yourself at home. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”


End file.
